Mais, listen to you heart, Sev !
by Emiran
Summary: Dumbledore a eut l’idée d’engager un deuxième professeur de potion en plus de Severus Rogue, elle s’appelle Tania Basic. C’est une femme au caractère bien trempé et qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds par Severus. Venez lire, si ça vous dit bien su
1. Chapter 1

center b - Chapitre I : La Rencontre. - /b /center 

Le plus réputé des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne était assis derrière son bureau en train de caresser son phœnix d'une main et d'entortiller ses doigts dans sa barbe de l'autre avec un air soucieux.  
Oui, en ce beau jour d'été où les jonquilles et les tulipes fleurissaient dans le parc, où les licornes avec leur blancheur pure se désaltéraient grâce à une source dans la forêt interdite où les oiseaux chantaient une merveilleuse mélodie, le directeur de Poudlard devait régler un problème. Et pas des moindres : « Comment caser le professeur de potion le plus détesté de tous les élèves » et trouver quelques professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal, maintenant partis en courrant ?

C'est pourquoi il fit venir le professeur Mac Gonagall le plus rapidement possible dans son bureau pour avoir son avis sur le sujet.

- Bonjour Minerva, l'accueillit-il d'une voix joyeuse.

- Albus, dit-elle en inclinant la tête, méfiante, en signe de bonjour.

- Assoyez-vous voyons !

Dumbledore venait de faire apparaître un fauteuil pour son hôte.

- Merci, répondit-elle tout simplement

Minerva était de plus en plus inquiète.  
Qu'avait donc Dumbledore pour être aussi gentil, prévenant et encore plus joyeux que d'habitude.  
Le professeur de métamorphose se demandait encore ce qu'avait bien pu inventer le directeur cette école.

- Je voudrais que nous abordions un sujet complexe, Minerva.

- Lequel ?

- Le professeur Snape !

Ca y est ! C'était donc ça ! Le professeur Snape… elle en avait pour toute la journée.

- Oh Albus, dit-elle résignée, vous n'avez toujours pas abandonné l'idée de le voir avec quelqu'un pendant le reste de sa vie ? Dans un cahot humide et plein de toiles d'araignées ?

- Non effectivement ! dit-il avec une étrange lueur dans ses yeux. Rendez-vous compte que lorsque je suis parti acheter mes bonbons au citron côté moldu je me suis rendu compte que ce sont les personnes les plus qualifiées à vous faire les bonbons aux citrons les plus délicieux. Ils en ont même inventés avec de la liqueur de…

- Albus ! Vous vous égarez, je crois ! soupira Mac Gonagall le rappelant ainsi à l'ordre.

- Oui excusez-moi, donc j'étais parti acheter mes bonbons quand j'ai senti la magie d'un autre sorcier. J'ai donc suivi cette jeune personne, car il s'agissait d'une femme, et lui ai proposé d'avoir le poste de professeur de potion ! dit-il tout sourire.

Un ange passa avant que le professeur Mac Gonagall arrive à assimiler les paroles du glucosé, fanna de citron. Il avait donc donné le poste de Snape à une étrangère ? Mais c'était complètement fou ! Il ne tenait décidément pas à sa vie ! Elle le regarda horrifiée avant de dire :

- Pourrais-je être là quand vous annoncerez cette bonne nouvelle au professeur Snape ?

- Mais oui ma chère, je vais même le faire maintenant ! dit-il joyeusement en s'apercevant qu'il avait bien fait.

Dumbledore envoya un parchemin au professeur Snape sur lequel il avait inscrit :

_ i Bonjour Severus,_

_  
Je voudrais que vous passiez me voir dès que possible à mon bureau, j'ai des choses importantes à vous transmettre pour le début de l'année qui va commencer._

_  
Amicalement Albus Dumbledore /i _

center 0oooooo0oooooo0oooooo0oooooo0oooooo0oooooo0oooooo0oooooo0oooooo0oooooo0

b - Dans les cachots. - /b /center 

Le professeur Snape, illustre enseignant de potion, craint par tous les élèves de Poudlard et par quelques professeurs, venait de recevoir un message du directeur le plus déjanté de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Il était en train de plancher sur une mixture, très intéressante de son point de vue.

Qu'est ce que ce citronné me veux encore ? J'ai une potion à finir moi ! J'espère pour lui que c'est important sinon…

Snape sortit de son chaleureux cachot, après avoir rangé ses affaires et mit une tenue acceptable. Il ne pouvait décidément pas y aller en jean-basket, car oui chose étonnante l'Hermite des cachots savait s'habiller convenablement en dehors de son travail. Il referma la porte et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur à grand pas. Arrivé devant la gargouille, qui gardait l'entrée, il donna le mot de passe.

- Palet de dame.

désolant

La gargouille bougea sa masse pour le laissé monter dans les escaliers en colimaçon qui vous donnaient le tournis à force de les regarder fixement comme un imbécile. Arrivé devant la porte en chaîne où était sculpté un majestueux P encerclé par les symboles de chaque maison, un aigle, un serpent, un lion et enfin un renard, il toqua.

- entrez, entendit-il.

Dans un tourbillon de cape noir, Snape fit son entrée, magistrale, il ne manquait plus que les applaudissements. Il y avait déjà cette vieille chouette de Minerva qui arborait un sourire narquois à vous énerver des l'instant où vous le voyez.  
Sans autre cérémonie, il demanda :

- Que me voulez-vous Albus ?

- Vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir un moment, Severus ? demanda celui-ci en ignorant la question du professeur.

- Non je ne crois pas, dit-il catégoriquement.

Eh... pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça la desséchée ? Elle a vu une chauve-souris?

- Comme vous voulez, voilà lorsque je suis parti faire mes achats de bonbons…

je rêve ou il m'a fait venir pour me causer bonbon ? Je sens qu'à la fin de l'année il ne restera plus grand chose de vous Albus ! Et je me fiche pas mal que vous soyez puissant et que vous ayez détruit un quelconque mage dans votre jeunesse lointaine!

- … et j'ai proposé à cette jeune fille, vraiment charmante, entre parenthèse, de travailler avec vous. Elle arrive aujourd'hui mais je vous laisse le temps d'aménager vos appartements !

Il a fait quoi ? Il n'a tout de même pas osé demander à une inconnue de travailler avec moi ? Moi Severus Snape ? Ce barge veut ma mort ! Merlin qu'est ce que je vous ai fait ? Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai fait du tort mais pourquoi ai-je choisi cette foutue école pour me repentir ?

Après avoir grogné de mécontentement, Severus, malgré le fait qu'il avait une envie phénoménale de souffrance envers son employeur, réussit enfin à articuler.

- C'est-hors-de-question ! Dit-il en détachant chaque mot, je ne vais pas travailler avec une novice que vous avez trouvé en achetant vos foutus bonbons aux citrons, côté moldu qui plus est, vous m'avez bien entendu Albus ? Je ne travaillerais pas avec votre hystérique bonne femme !

Pendant que Severus faisait son petit monologue, extrêmement intéressant et absolument pas suivi par Albus Dumbledore, une jeune femme qui devait avoir environ 25 ans entra dans le bureau sans faire de bruit.  
Elle était de taille moyenne, elle avait quelque rondeur agréable à regarder, des cheveux noirs corbeau avec une frange dégradé le long de son front qui était un peu désordonnée mais qui lui donnait un air sauvage et des yeux gris qui tiraient sur l'argent particulièrement lors des soirées très sombres. Elle venait d'entendre ce que cet homme déguisé en croque-mort venait de dire sur elle.

° Je suis censée travailler avec cette tête de lard ? Non-merci ! … Moi une hystérique bonne femme ? Mais il se prend pour qui, lui ! Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! °

- Entre nous c'est qui la bonne femme hystérique ? Vous n'arrêtez pas de vous plaindre comme un môme de six ans ! S'incrusta-t-elle d'une voix froide et cassante, Albus êtes-vous sûr de ne pas vous être trompé de personne ?

Un ange passa de nouveau dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore après cette réplique plus qu'acide de la part de l'étrange inconnue. Rogue se tourna vers la suicidaire qui avait osé lui parler comme cela. Il repassait dans sa tête les potions et sorts les plus violents et douloureux qu'il connaissait. Cette femme n'allait pas s'en sortir sans égratignure.

center b -- Fin de ce fabuleux chapitre . /b 

0oooooo0oooooo0oooooo0oooooo0oooooo0oooooo0oooooo0oooooo0oooooo0oooooo0 /center 

i Bavardage sur presque rien /i /center 

i Severus avançant brandissant sa baguette (non pas cella l'autre !) /i : Sur tout le chapitre tu m'as rendu ridicule ! Espèce d'auteur incompétente !

i Moi regardant Snape avec des yeux lubriques **/i : Mais c'était tellement facile ! Et puis toi tu es seulement bon en potion alors tu ne me critiques pas sur mes extraordinaires talents d'auteur ! **

Dumbledore : voyons Mlle calmez-vous, tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas le cas !

Minerva : exactement, c'est juste votre délire d'un soir !

Severus : Parce que cette tarée a déliré sur moi ?

Moi : Quoi ? Tu vas pas me dire que ça te dérange ? Pour une fois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui veut bien penser à toi, autre Dumbledore !

Dumbledore : Vous m'aviez promis de ne rien lui dire !

Severus : Vous faite des rêves lubriques sur moi ?

Moi : Non moi je n'écris que des scènes perverses te mettant en scène pour Albus !

Dumbledore : Taisez-vous sombre idiote !

Moi : Si c'est comme ça je ne vous écrirai plus rien avec Sev' et des citrons ! Na !

i L'auteur s'en va en boudant laissant derrière elle un maître des potions maintenant méfiant de son directeur et ce dernier énervé de s'être fait démasquer et de ne plus avoir son attraction favorite /i 


	2. Chapter 2

0oooooo0oooooo0oooooo0oooooo0oooooo0oooooo0oooooo0oooooo0oooooo0oooooo0

center - Chapitre II : cohabitation difficile ! - /center

Dumbledore, qui avait vu entrer la demoiselle, n'avait pourtant pas stoppé Severus qui était bien parti dans son monologue et qui souriait maintenant comme un bien heureux.

Lorsqu'il entendit ces paroles, Severus se retourna brusquement vers la suicidaire qui avait osé lui parler comme ça.

Je rêve ou elle m'a traité de môme de six ans ?- i nan mon vieux tu ne rêves pas ! C'est la dure vérité ! /i - Hmm… … … Je crois que je vais faire un massacre !

- Voulez-vous répéter ce que vous avez osé dire, mademoiselle ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure qui ressemblait plus à un sifflement de mécontentement.

Il lui jetait des regards dignes de Voldemort lui-même -paix à son âme- dans l'intention de la déstabiliser. Mais ce n'était pas un de ses élèves et donc ce n'était pas si facile de la rabaisser. Malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette femme avait un charme certain…

Mais je déraille moi ! Voila ce qui t'arrive Sevy quand tu reste trop avec le vieux ! Tu deviens romantique

- En plus il est sourd papy, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en levant les yeux au ciel, je vous ai dit d'arrêter de vous plaindre comme un môme ! Depuis tout à l'heure vous débitez des tonnes de paroles pour n'en revenir qu'à un seul et même sujet : vous et votre petite place de professeur de potion. C'est vraiment navrant de voir la limite d'esprit de certaines personnes ! Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix froide et cassante.

En gros elle vient de me dire que je suis un simple d'esprit, limité à mes propres opinions ! — i Oh mais Je vois que tu as tout compris mon coco ! /i — Eh ! Tu es qui toi ? — i Emiran voyons ! Ta génialissime conscience ! /i — Quel drôle de nom ! — i Et toi ? T'as pas une drôle de tête peut-être ? /i

° S'il est aussi facile que ça à remettre en place ça va être vite vu ! Je n'ai pas du tout envie que ce type me dicte ma conduite. Je ne suis pas une de ses élèves ! °

- Bien Severus, commença Dumbledore en faisant s'asseoir l'inconnue dans un fauteuil à côté de Snape, je vous présente votre co-équipière : Mlle Tania Basic.

- Je crois que j'avais noté la présence de Madame Basic, monsieur le directeur… On peut difficilement faire autrement de toute manière ! Dit-il sournoisement.

° Quel con ! °

- Je vous renvoie le compliment Monsieur Rogue. Et pour votre information, c'est Mademoiselle, comme l'a dit le professeur Dumbledore…

- Je m'en souviendrais la prochaine fois que je désirerais vous parler !

- Severus, allez lui montrer vos appartements, proposa le professeur Mac Gonagall en souriant, et rejoignez-nous ensuite pour le dîner. 

ça va pas la tête ? Vieille folle ! Ça t'amuse en plus !

° Hmm, souvent quand j'entends cette phrase je réponds « non-merci il se fait tard » ! Mais là… j'ai pas le choix ! — i T'as tout compris toi aussi /i - A vrai dire, j'aurais espéré avoir tord ! °

Basic rit légèrement avant de se lever, de dire au revoir à Dumbledore et Mac Gonagall puis de franchir la porte directoriale en rajoutant à l'intention de Snape :

- Ne traînez pas Monsieur Rogue, nous n'avons pas toute la nuit pour aller jusqu'à vos appartements qui, je suppose, se trouvent aux sous-sols !

- Quel sens de la déduction… répliqua Severus avec un léger rictus. Dumbledore, Minerva, salua-t-il d'un signe de tête.

Il sortit du bureau précédé par Basic. Le trajet jusqu'aux appartements se fit dans un lourd silence.

- Je pense, commença Basic d'une voix sans émotion, que nous avons tous deux commencés sur de mauvaises bases. Alors recommençons à zéro, vous voulez bien ? Je me présente Tania Basic ! Dit-elle en lui tendant une main qu'il regarda avec mépris, ne la serrant pas.

- Je n'ai pas plus envie que vous de vous connaître et réciproquement alors nous allons faire comme si nous ne connaissions pas ! Je n'avais absolument pas envie d'avoir une « co-équipière » et je n'ai pas davantage envie de connaître le sale caractère qui se cache finalement derrière votre façade glaciale ! Lui répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

- Très bien ! A votre guise ! Mais ne venez pas un seul instant me demander ne serais-ce que du dentifrice ! Vous voulez rester cloîtré dans votre carré de cachot, délimitation que vous avez soyeusement tracée vous-même, je ne vais pas vous forcer à en sortir ! Mais retenez qu'à rester trop longtemps, seul et acariâtre, comme vous le faite, vous allez finir par vous tuer.

- Ne vous préoccupez pas de ma santé ! De toute manière je suis mort dès l'instant où j'ai mis les pieds ici ! C'est ici.

° Dumbledore... Que m'avez-vous demandez d'accomplir ? Je ne suis pas le messie ! °

Ils s'étaient arrêter devant un magnifique tableau représentant une forêt lors d'une nuit de pleine lune. Les éclats argentés de la lune se reflétaient sur la cime des arbres en fond d'une colline où un loup se postait, majestueux, en train de hurler sa dominance.

- Le mot de passe est « Luminescence ».

Ils entrèrent dans un salon beige. Il y avait un tapis de la même couleur, des canapés crèmes, une cheminée en bois claire et une bibliothèque. Dans le fond il y avait deux bureaux du même bois. Et trois portes sur le côté. Un homme blond se tenait devant la cheminée — allumée — avec un verre de vin dans une main. En entendant la porte claquer, l'intrus se retourna et posa son verre sur la table basse. Il avait des traits fin, un nez aristocratique, un maintien noble. Ses yeux étaient gris clair et exprimaient du mépris et de l'indignation.

- Que faisais-tu Severus ? Demanda-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux, je t'attends depuis cinq minutes. Qui est cette femme ?

- Bonjour Lucius, c'est Tania Basic. Ma collègue de travail. Basic je te présente Lucius Malfoy, présenta Rogue, un air ennuyé.

Tania regarda fixement Malfoy. Les souvenirs d'une nuit remontaient dans mémoire en avalanche. Elle passa devant lui sans le regarder, un air froid sur le visage, et se dirigea vers la porte du fond qui était, du moins elle l'espérait, sa chambre. A mi-chemin une main se posa sur son bras.

- Chez les sangs-de-bourbes, on ne vous a pas appris la politesse ?

Tania posa les yeux sur l'être qu'était Malfoy et qui avait osé poser ses sales pattes de tueur sur elle.

- Ne tirez pas de conclusions trop hâtives, M. Malfoy, sans avoir toutes les cartes du jeu en main, répondit-elle d'une voix basse et froide, je n'ai peut-être pas selon vous la politesse que je vous devrais mais j'ai une chose que vous n'avez apparemment pas : la logique et l'intelligence !

- Vous êtes trop insolente à mon goût, dit-il en resserrant son étreinte sur son bras, faite attention à qui vous parlez ou vous pourriez le regretter !

- Pas plus que vous !

Malfoy relâcha subitement son emprise et la regarda avec un bref étonnement mais ce regard parti bien vite pour laisser place à de la colère. Il sortit sa baguette d'un geste rapide montrant son expérience. Pendant ce temps Snape regardait l'échange verbal sans intervenir, avec un sourire sadique.

Il faut bien qu'elle reçoive une leçon de temps en temps

- Je ne vous conseille même pas d'oser essayer de me jeter un sort ! Nous sommes des adultes alors comportez-vous comme tel ! On ne vous a jamais appris à vous les sangs-purs de garder le sang froid !

Elle partit en claquant la porte sans un regard en arrière. Lucius se tourna vers Severus.

- Elle a du cran, mais je n'ai pas du tout aimé le ton qu'elle a pris avec moi ! La prochaine fois je ne serrais pas aussi clément avec elle.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici, au fait, Lucius ? Demanda Severus pour changer de sujet.

Les deux hommes parlèrent durant un bon moment. Pendant ce temps, Tania était partie prendre une douche pour se calmer.

° Non mais quel con celui là ! Moi ? Une sang-de-bourbe ? Premièrement je n'en suis même pas une ! Alors qu'il aille revoir ses sources cet abruti ! Deuxièmement il croit me faire peur ? Car il sait se servir d'une baguette ! Je ne m'appelle pas Tania Basic pour rien ! Il m'a eu de court cette fois mais pas deux ! Comme dit le dicton : « Tu te fais avoir une fois honte à lui, tu te fais avoir deux fois honte à toi ! ». Puis il y a aussi Snape, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il bouge ses fesses, il pourrait avoir mal ! Ah ! Dumbledore, qu'est ce que vous m'avez demandé ? Je ne pourrais jamais y arriver ! Bon je ne suis ici que depuis trois heures mais quand je vois comment se comporte cette énergumène, c'est plutôt mal parti ! Allez ma grande, tu vas y arriver et maintenant sort de la douche, t'as la peau tout fripé comme une mémé °

Quand Tania revint dans la pièce, Malfoy et Snape n'étaient plus là. L'heure du dîner approchait mais Tania ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle opta donc pour un peu de lecture. Elle prit un livre dans la bibliothèque et commença sa lecture. Le livre parlait évidement de potions.

Severus rentra dans son appartement quelques heures après s'être entretenu avec Lucius. Il eut la surprise de voir une femme endormie dans son canapé avec un de ses livres de potions. Mais que faisait cette femme dans son espace, sa bulle perso ? Puis il se souvint que c'était sa colocataire de vie et de travail. Malheureusement. Il s'approcha d'elle dans l'intention de la réveiller et remarqua son air paisible. Il lui effleura le visage avec la main en une caresse légère puis se redressa d'un bond et alla dîner seul. Il n'avait pas à jouer le baby-sitter pour Basic.  
Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux après avoir entendu la porte claquer. Elle se redressa sur un coude et eut un léger sourire avant de se rendormir.  
Tant pis, elle allait sauter le dîner mais elle était trop fatiguée pour faire face à ses nouveaux collègues. Mais elle aurait du y aller car demain les élèves pointeraient leurs nez et une journée éprouvante l'attendait !

0oooooo0oooooo0oooooo0oooooo0oooooo0oooooo0oooooo0oooooo0oooooo0oooooo0

i Bavardage sur presque rien : /i

Sev : Alors comme ça je ne suis pas reconnaissant envers mon employeur !

Moi : Mais j'ai jamais dit ça !

Dumby : Ah si, dans les RAR !

Moi : Je vous ai causé le pervers ambulant !

Minerva : Ne parlez pas comme ça à Albus !

Sev : Et voilà la chouette qui se ramène.

Moi : T'es pas sympa là.

Minerva : Enfin dites quelque chose Albus !

Dumby : Hmm… je pense que s'il faisait un peu plus froid je verrais les tétons de Severus pointer sous sa chemise !

i Sev se barre en marmonnant qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici et que Dumby devrait aller à Sainte Mangouste au lieu de diriger une école ! /i

Minerva : Non pas ça Albus ! Quelque chose pour me défendre !

Moi : Il n'y gagnerait rien !

i Minerva se jette sur l'auteur en essayant de lui faire manger des courgettes, en plus le sol est sale /i

Dumby en s'asseyant et mangeant du pop corn : On a même un match de catch !

i Minerva et l'auteur se relèvent dignement et partent d'une démarche mal assurée laissant Dumby tout seul /i

Dumby : SEVERUS ! Venez ! On va faire un tour dans la forêt ! …

0oooooo0oooooo0oooooo0oooooo0oooooo0oooooo0oooooo0oooooo0oooooo0oooooo0

Voilà le « bavardage sur presque rien » est fini. Si vous voulez y figurer, vous n'avez qu'à me le dire ça m'amusera de vous faire apparaître. Dites-moi quand même quel personnage vous aimez le plus et si vous dérangé ou pas ! .

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus le prochain dans à peu prés une semaine. Ça vous va ? Si vous le voulez plus tôt vous savez ce que vous devez faire. Quoi, non ? Mais par dis, des reviews ! Non c'est pas du chantage ! Bon un petit peu mais si y'en à pas au moins trois je mets quand même le chapitre dans une semaine mais ça motive pour écrire plus vite .  
Bon je vous dis bonne journée à tout le monde.  
Bisous


	3. Chapter 3

center - Chapitre III : Un baiser, une caresse, un rêve ? - /center

Salon de Snape, 8 heures 30.

Tania se réveilla dans le fauteuil, exactement dans la même position que la veille. Elle alla remettre en place le livre de potion et partit dans la salle de bain prendre une douche, s'habiller et attendre le professeur Snape pour que celui-ci lui montre le chemin de la Grande Salle.

Tania avait opté, pour son premier jour, pour un jean taille basse et d'un chemisier blanc cintré à la taille. C'était classique, ni ringard, ni chic, ni provoquant. C'était simple. Elle toqua à la porte de Snape puis attendit. Elle toqua une seconde fois puis, n'ayant pas de réponse au bout de cinq minutes, elle se décida à entrer.

- Professeur Snape, appela-t-elle.

Aucune réponse. Elle ouvrit la porte et regarda la chambre rapidement. La décoration était sobre, un lit une place dont la couverture était verte, une commode et une armoire. Tania remarqua une autre porte et alla aussi toquer. Toujours aucune réponse. Elle entra. Ce qu'elle vit la cloua sur place.

- Je.. Vous… réponse, bégaya-t-elle avant de partir en mettant sa main devant ses yeux.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé est attendit encore sonnée.

° Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Di… - i C'est bon j'ai compris ! /i — Qui es-tu ? — i Emiran, ta conscience /i — Ah, quel drôle de nom — i Mais je vous emmerde tout le deux ! /i — Tous les deux ? A ce que je sache, je suis toute seule ! Enfin avec toi maintenant… — i Euh, oui bien sur, j'ai rien dis. Alors pourquoi tu es toute retournée ? /i — J'ai vu Snape et… °

Ce dernier venait de débouler dans le salon en pointant son doigt sur Tania dès qu'il l'a vit.

- Vous, l'interpella-t-il, qu'est ce que vous faisiez dans ma salle de bain ?

Tania reprit ses esprits et répondit tranquillement :

- Je voulais vous demander si vous pouviez m'indiquer le chemin de la Grande salle…

- Alors vous allez voir dans ma salle de bain ! Vous ne pouviez pas toquer !

- C'est ce que j'ai fais, je vous signale ! Mais vous ne répondiez pas alors je suis entrée, je ne pensais pas vous voir… dans cet état !

Dire que Snape était en colère était un euphémisme car il était complètement hors de lui.

Je vais la massacrer ! Non mieux lui arracher le cœur avec une petite cuillère rouillée… — i Tu es dur, ce n'est pas de sa faute /i — Encore toi ! — i Si c'est comme ça tu te débrouilles ! /i — Comme si j'avais besoin d'une conscience avec un nom stupide ! Bon allez Sev calme-toi… parle avec elle civilement, je sais que tu peux y arriver ! — i La force est en toi maître des Potions ! /i — MAIS CASSES TOI !

Snape se pinça l'arrête du nez, ce qui, si on connaît bien Sev', ne présageait rien de bon, et reprit d'une voix froide :

- Si vous tenez à garder ce poste, ne parlez à personne, vous entendez à personne de cet… accident !

Tania le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin, clairement amusée, puis elle se leva du canapé et se planta devant le professeur.

- Vous êtes prêt ? Vous pouvez me montrer la Grande Salle maintenant.

Elle se détourna et l'attendit devant la porte. Snape s'attendait à des moqueries, mais pas à de l'indifférence.

° Si je veux qu'il change, je dois d'abord m'en faire un « ami » même si je sais que c'est pas gagné ! — i C'est sûr, mais soit telle que tu es quand même ! Ne t'écrase pas devant lui ! /i — Mais tu me prends pour qui ! °

center 0°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°0 /center

Dans un couloir de Poudlard, 15 heures 12.

Les élèves ne devaient arriver qu'en fin d'après midi, ce qui laissait le temps à Snape de mettre Tania au courrant du fonctionnement du château. Il lui montra donc le château sur le tas et la présenta rapidement aux autres professeurs. Il l'informa aussi du caractère de certains élèves et la confrontation permanente qui régnait entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Tania allait prendre en main les élèves de première, cinquième et septième année et Snape les deuxièmes, troisièmes, quatrièmes et sixièmes années.  
Snape devait bien admettre que Basic faisait des efforts pour tout retenir. Elle n'était pas idiote, au contraire, la façon dont elle voyait les choses le faisait rire, c'était tellement particulier… Bien sûr, il ne le montrait pas ! Il se devait de garder son masque froid, il n'avait pas envie de refaire la même erreur qu'il y a dix ans. C'était une femme joyeuse, elle s'était tout de suite bien entendue avec les autres professeurs. Les petits commentaires qu'elle soufflait sur ses collègues le faisaient sourire imperceptiblement.

- Vous savez Snape, lui dit-elle sérieusement, je verrais bien Minerva avec Albus !

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ! Lui répondit-il en la fixant.

- Le plus sérieux du monde, mais vous croyez qu'à leurs âges… ? Laissa-t-elle entendre.

Snape la regarda effaré mais se reconstitua un visage impassible et continua d'avancer.

- Mais vous avez un balai dans le cul pour ne pas rire ou quoi ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de le dépasser.

Il la regarda partir puis sourit doucement. Cette Basic était une collègue bien particulière… 

center 0°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°0 /center 

Dans la Grande Salle, 20 heures 03.

Les premières années avançaient silencieusement dans la Grande Salle jusqu'au professeur Mac Gonagall et le Choixpeau. Ils avaient tous l'air émerveillé, inquiet et soulagé à la fois de constater que « ce n'était que ça ». Les aînés avaient dû leur faire raconter des histoires à dormir debout pour les effrayer. Les professeurs regardaient les élèves avancer en leur manifestant peu d'intérêt.

- Arrêtez-vous ici, leur dit la voix du professeur de métamorphose.

Quand le Choixpeau eut fini de chanter sa chanson, le professeur Mac Gonagall reprit :

- Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête puis irez dans la maison qui vous sera annoncée. Bien commençons : Adaras Lucie.

Une petite fille blonde s'avança un peu tremblante et mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Il était bien trop grand pour elle et lui tombait devant les yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes ce dernier s'écria :

- SERDAIGLE !

La maison la plus à droite accueillit la nouvelle en applaudissant.  
La suite de la répartition se passa ainsi. Puis, quand le dernier élève, un certain Wilkins Tomas, se fit mettre chez les Poufsouffle, le directeur se leva et demanda le silence.

- Une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard et je voudrais souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves comme aux anciens. La liste des objets interdits se trouve affichée dans le bureau de M. Rusard, notre concierge, et il est interdit d'aller dans la forêt interdite. Cette année nous n'avons plus à nous inquiéter de Lord Voldemort grâce à l'intervention de Monsieur Harry Potter. Veuillez l'applaudirent s'il vous plait.

La Grande Salle raisonna alors des applaudissements témoignés pour le Survivant. Il avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise par l'attention que lui donnaient ses camarades.

- Merci, reprit Dumbledore en souriant, il y a aussi un nouveau professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, Monsieur Hatsuharu Soma.

Le professeur en question se leva et s'inclina légèrement. C'était un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, il avait les cheveux blancs en bataille et quelques mèches lui retombaient sur le front. Ses yeux étaient marrons, il avait un visage fin presque féminin. Sa tenue était un peu excentrique. Les élèves l'applaudirent par politesse mais il avait déjà conquis le cœur de toutes les filles de Poudlard, et de certains garçons, en un seul regard.

- T'as la côte Haru, murmura Tania en rigolant légèrement.

Il haussa les épaules et fit mine d'écouter la suite du discours.

- Puis pour cette année le professeur Snape sera secondé par Mademoiselle Tania Basic.

Tania se leva et s'inclina aussi devant les élèves. Elle avait l'attention de toute la gente masculine de Poudlard.

- Toi aussi à ce que je remarque !

- Les pauvres agneaux… ils ne savent pas à quoi ils s'attendent ! rigola-t-elle.

Snape les regardaient du coin de l'œil, Tania avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec le petit nouveau.

Mais qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire sérieusement ? — i Sevy y tombe amoureux, Sevy y tombe amoureux Sevy y tom… /i - FERME-LA ! — i Amoureuuuuuuh /i — CASSE-TOI PAUVRE LOQUE ! — i Loque ? Oui mais je suis TA loque, conscience, que tu voudrais bien virer et que tu ne peux pas ! /i — Merlin qu'est ce que je vous ai fait à la fin ?

- Bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire. Bon appétit à tous.

Les plats apparurent d'eux même sur la table et tout le monde se mit à manger avec appétit.

center ---- center 

Un peu plus loin à la table des Gryffondors.

- Les gars, interpella Seamus, comment vous le trouvez le nouveau prof de DCFM ?

- Plutôt craquant, avoua Harry les brillant.

- Oh non, se lamenta Ron, tu ne va pas recommencer !

- Mais j'ai rien fait ! s'énerva Harry.

Une discussion animée s'en suivi pour savoir si, oui ou non, Harry avait flashé sur Monsieur Soma et aussi comment faisait Ron pour manger autant sans exploser !

center ---- /center 

Un peu plus loin à la table des Serpentards.

- Elle est plutôt pas mal la suppléante, commenta Blaise.

- Bof, lui répondit Draco, moi je préfère le prof de DCFM.

- Oui mais toi t'es gay ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre, lui dit tragiquement Blaise.

Les deux amis se regardèrent puis commencèrent à rire.

center 0°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°0 /center

3 Septembre  
Salle de classe des premières années, 7 heures 10.

Les chaudrons bouillonnaient doucement pendant que les nouveaux préparaient leur première potion. C'était les classes de Gryffondor et Serdaigle réunies. Un chaudron explosa soudainement, répandant la potion partout dans la salle de classe. Tania se leva et alla voir l'élève. C'était la petite Adaras.

- Bon, lui dit Tania en jetant un sort de nettoyage, tu recommences ta potion et la prochaine fois n'oublie pas de tourner sept fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre avant de mettre ta poudre de corne de licorne, ok ?

- Oui professeur, lui répondit-elle les yeux embués de larmes.

- Tu viendras aussi me voir à la fin du cours.

° Pff, je sens que je vais préférer donner des cours aux cinquièmes et sixièmes années plutôt qu'aux premières ! Je me retiens de ne pas leur balancer des répliques Made in Basic ! — i Tss Tss Tss… Tu étais pareille à leur âge et ton prof a été patient /i — Oui je sais alors je fais de même. Mais ils sont vraiment maladroits ! °

center ---- /center

La fin du cours de potion arriva enfin. Les élèves sortirent en courrant de la salle de cours.

° Je suis si terrible que ça pour qu'ils soient si contents de partir ces têtes de pioches ? — i Que veux-tu ? Les jeunes de nos jours n'ont plus aucune considération ! /i — Tu me fais bien rire par moment, toi ! °

Lucie Adaras avançât prudemment jusqu'au bureau et attendit que Tania prenne la parole.

- Voilà Adaras, commença Tania en la regardant sérieusement, j'ai remarqué que tu étais particulièrement maladroite. Comment cela se fait-il ? Sept explosions de chaudron, faut le vouloir !

Lucie baissa les yeux et répondit d'une petite voix :

- Je suis désolée, si vous voulez me virer de votre cours je comprendrais. Je suis bien trop mauvaise pour continuer.

- Adaras, sourit Tania, tu es à Serdaigle, cela veut dire que tu es intelligente. Pourquoi est ce que je te virerais de mon cours ? Tu n'es pas la première à faire exploser ton chaudron. C'est sûr… sept fois c'est beaucoup mais je peux te dire que moi, à ton âge, je n'étais pas mieux !

Lucie se permit un pauvre sourire.

- Vous êtes gentille professeur.

- Oui… un jour ma bonté me perdra !

Lucie sourit un peu plus franchement et les larmes naissantes avaient quitté son visage.

- Je vais te faire un mot que tu remettras au professeur du cours qui vient de commencer. Au moins tu ne te feras pas disputer. J'espère que la prochaine fois tu le feras exploser moins souvent ton chaudron.

- Oui professeur, je vous le promets.

Tania lui tendit un morceau de parchemin que Lucie prit et s'en alla rapidement. Tania avait une heure de libre avant de recevoir les septièmes années. Elle avait bien envie d'aller jeter un coup d'œil prêt de chez Snape.

° Rien que pour voir comment il enseigne ! °

center 0°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°0 /center 

Salle de classe des quatrièmes années, 8 heures 20.

Le cours avait à peine commencé depuis vingt minutes que déjà quinze points avaient été enlevés à Poufsouffle et une trentaine ajoutée à Serpentard.  
Snape faisait des allers-retours entre les allées dans l'espoir d'enlever encore plus de points aux autres maisons que la sienne.

- M. Taylor, susurra Snape, qu'est-il noté au tableau ?

- La recette de la potion, Professeur. Répondit ce dernier.

- Oui je le sais, répondit Snape agacé, mais qu'est-il noté à l'étape 4 ?

- Euh… « Tournez votre potion dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre pendant deux minutes puis ajouter de l'essence de Rose. Tournez ensuite deux tours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et enfin ajoutez la poudre d'escampette.

Tania venait juste d'arriver et, par chance, la porte du cachot était entrouverte. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil et vit Snape légèrement baissé pour parler à un élève.

- Très bien, je remarque que vous savez lire mais que vous ne comprenez pas ce que vous lisez !

- Oh ! J'ai ou…

- Oui M. Taylor vous avez oublié l'essence de Rose ! J'enlève dix points à Poufsouffle.

Avec un petit sourire, Snape continua sa balade dans les rangs de sa classe.

° Mais il est injuste avec les élèves de Poufsouffles ! — i Tu as remarqué ! /i — Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Tant pis s'il va m'en vouloir mais c'est contre mes principes ! °

Tania entra dans le cachot en poussant doucement la porte et se mit derrière un élève de Serpentard qui venait de commettre une faute.

- S'il vous plait ! Voulez-vous bien lire ce qui est écrit au tableau et plus précisément l'étape six de la préparation, intervint Tania d'une voix calme en se tournant vers l'élève.

- Vous n'êtes pas mon professeur, je n'ai pas à vous obéir, lui répondit ce dernier pour la provoquer.

Snape se retourna aussitôt en entendant l'intervention de Basic.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fiche ici, celle-là ? — i Je pense qu'elle est venue pour faire lire à l'élève le tableau /i — Encore toi ? Bon… Mais pourquoi ? — i Je ne suis que ta conscience pas un narrateur omniscient ! /i

Tania rigola doucement et lui répondit d'une voix froide :

- Je ne suis peut-être pas votre professeur pour ce cours mais je reste un professeur de potion alors j'enlève cinq point à Serpentard pour insolence et j'en enlève dix autres pour n'avoir pas tourné votre potion avant de rajouter de la poudre de licorne !

° Na ! Non mais il se prenait pour qui cet avorton ? Pour un Lord ? °

Snape s'avança jusqu'à Basic et regarda plus précisément la potion. Elle avait raison. Mais elle n'avait pas à faire une interruption dans son cours, il l'aurait bien vu tôt ou tard.

- L'erreur n'est pas si grave, dit-il d'une voix froide, ce n'est pas la peine d'enlever autant de points ! J'ajoute cinq points à Serpentard.

- Très bien ! Dans ce cas j'en ajoute cinq à Poufsouffle… l'erreur n'était pas si grave !

Snape se redressa et regarda Basic droit dans les yeux. De très beaux yeux. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait l'énerver !

- Vous êtes dans mon cours je vous signale. Je n'interviens pas dans le vôtre alors n'intervenez pas dans le mien ! Cinq points en moins pour Poufsouffle !

- Ne jouez pas à ce jeu là avec moi Snape. Vous favorisez votre maison et ça ne sert strictement à rien ! Si vous ne leur montrez jamais leurs erreurs, ils ne pourront jamais avancer et si vous ne leur expliquez pas non plus ça ne m'étonne pas qu'ils n'y arrivent pas !

- J'enseigne comme je le veux et vous aussi. Si vous voulez perdre votre temps à déblatérer inutilement que bien vous en face.

- Très bien ! Après tout je m'en fiche ! Il y aura au moins trois classes qui relèveront le niveau minable en potion de cette école ! Sur ce je vous laisse, professeur Snape, vous n'avez pas à gaspiller votre salive et votre temps inutilement !

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, vous…

Tania venait de claquer la porte. Snape regarda la fameuse porte cinq minutes avant de l'ouvrir, laissant les élèves qui avaient assisté au spectacle, et de rattraper Basic pour lui dire sa façon de penser.

Elle se prend pour qui ? On ne claque pas la porte au nez d'un Snape et pas devant une classe tout entière ! Les élèves ! Ils ont intérêt à bien se tenir ceux-là ! Et à la moindre remarque je… — i Je sens que tu es énervé ! /i — CA... — i Oui oui je sais « casses toi » ! /i

Snape attrapa furieusement Basic par le bras et la força à se retourner. Comme cette dernière se débattait, il fut obligé de la pousser contre le mur et de l'y tenir collée grâce à son corps. Il lui tenait les deux mains plaquées au mur au niveau du visage. Visage qui n'était d'ailleurs pas loin du sien. Il pouvait sentir son souffle précipité contre son cou et les battements de son cœur. Il baissa la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux d'un gris orageux.

- Vous vous prenez pour qui en me claquant la porte au nez ? Murmura Snape en colère et aussi un peu mal à l'aise face à l'ambiguïté de la situation.

- Pour qui je me prends ? Pour qui JE me prends ? Répéta Tania énervée, mais vous pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Vous enlevez des points à tous les élèves pour un oui pour un non ! Tous sauf ceux de votre maison. Ça ne va pas les faire avancer que de rester dans l'ignorance !

Snape desserra légèrement son étreinte et poussa un long soupire.

- Je le sais très bien.

- Mais alors… pourquoi faîte-vous cela ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas le choix Tania !

Il se recula d'elle et repartit rapidement vers les cachots où ses élèves l'attendaient. Quand il se détacha d'elle, Tania ressentit un grand vide, comme si une partie d'elle-même venait de lui être arrachée. Elle resta quelques instants sans réagir puis courut pour rattraper le maître des potions. Elle l'attrapa à son tour par le bras et lui souffla.

- Tu te trompes Severus, on a toujours le choix !

Puis elle lui déposa un léger baisé sur les lèvres, c'était juste une caresse aérienne, presque chaste. Elle se détourna et repartit vers ses appartements. Avant de disparaître à l'angle du couloir, elle ajouta :

- Et j'ai fait le mien !

Snape ne comprenait plus rien. Il était comme paralysé. Elle venait de l'embrasser ! Mais pouvait-il réellement appeler ça un baiser ? C'était tellement doux et ça s'était passé si rapidement qu'il ne savait pas s'il avait rêvé ou si c'était bel et bien vrai. Il caressa du bout des doigts ses lèvres presque machinalement.

Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je deviens fleur bleue ! Allez Sev réveille toi, elle n'a fait ça que pour te déstabiliser… Oui c'est ça pour te déstabiliser ! — i C'est bien de te voiler la face mais est-ce qu'au moins tu y crois à tes sottises ? /i — Laisse-moi tranquille, j'ai un cours à donner !

Snape reprit sa route la tête encore pleine de réflexion.

center ---- /center

A quelques pas de là, 8 heures 46.

° Oh mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ! Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai embrassé ? Je vais aller le voir ce soir et m'excuser… Si j'arrive encore à l'approcher ! Oh là là je suis dans une galère pas possible — i Tu l'as juste effleuré, c'est bon. C'est pas comme si tu lui avais sauté dessus ! /i — Oui mais avec lui c'est tout comme ! — i Oh n'exagère pas ! /i - Est-ce que je suis du genre à exagérer ! Non je ne crois pas ! Avec un peu de chance il ne s'en rappellera pas ! — i On est pas dans un compte de fée ma grande ! /i — Oui je sais ! Oh vas-t-en et laisse moi réfléchir ! °

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, Tania se dirigea machinalement vers sa salle de cours. Elle s'assit derrière son bureau et pris sa tête entre ses mains en gémissant. La cloche venait de sonner ce qui signifiait qu'une pose d'un quart d'heure l'attendait. Elle souffla de désespoir puis s'apprêta à sortir quand la porte du cachot s'ouvrit sur…

center 0°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°0

i Bavardage sur presque rien : /i /center

Dumby : Pourquoi ne suis-je pas apparu dans ce chapitre ?

Moi : Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt !

Dumby, en fronçant les sourcils : J'aurais pu aider Tania dans sa mise en route.

Moi : Vous n'en avez pas marre de traumatiser Severus qu'il vous faut aussi Tania maintenant !

Dumby : Je ne traumatise pas Severus !

Minerva : Oh si vous le faite ! Et en plus ça vous procure du plaisir !

Severus : Quel genre de plaisir ?

Moi : Je pense que c'est plutôt émotionnel… A son âge on ne peut plus faire grand-chose !

Dumby : Pour qui me prenez-vous ? J'ai une activité sexuelle plus haute que la normale !

Moi : Il n'y a pas de quoi se vanter !

Minerva : Au contraire, on devrait plutôt se poser des questions !

Severus : La première étant : Avec qui ?

i Dumby prit une violente teinte rouge avant de marmonner un nom qui commençait par un F /i

Moi : Qui ?

Severus : J'ai cru entendre un « F » au début.

Minerva, en ouvrant grand les yeux : Ferdinand Flitwick !

Moi : (0.o)

Severus : …

Dumby : (.) … Mais non ce n'est pas lui !

Severus : Alors qui ?

Dumby : Je ne vous le dirai pas !

i Tout le monde se mit à bouder en tournant le dos à Dumby. Fumsek vint de percher sur l'épaule de son maître pour le « réconforter » /i

center 0°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°0 /center

Alors, alors avec Dumby occupe ses nuits ? AH AH  
Pourquoi vous me regardez tous avec des yeux de tueurs. Arrêtez, je commence à avoir peur !  
A cause de la fin que je vous ai écrite ? Je la trouve bien moi !  
Je suis sadique ?  
Oui je dois bien l'avouer .  
Quoi ? Vous voulez aussi savoir ce qu'a vu Tania dans la salle de bain ?  
Mais vous êtes trop curieux !  
J'espère en tous cas que ce chapitre vous a plu alors : si « oui »une review si « non » pas de review, mais dites-le moi si vous n'avez pas aimez au moins je m'améliorerais.  
Merci encore de me lire.  
Gros bisous.

PS : Allez jeter un coup d'œil sur http/lully2908. 


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous ! 

**Alors voila j'ai remarqué que quand je donnée une réponse a une review on ne voyait pas que j'avais répondu ou c'est encore moi qui est a côté de la plaque et qui n'ai pas vu ? Non parce que je répond à toutes vos reviews !**

**Bon sinon c'est je dois aussi dire à Lilly que je te ferais apparaître dans les chapitre suivants pour le bavardage sur presque rien. Car en faite c'est des chapitres déjà écrit ! Et comme je suis très fainéante je n'ai pas envie de changé ce que j'ai écrit. Oui je sais … lOl Alors voila je voulais te le dire. **

**Allez bonne lecture à tout le monde **

0°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°0

- Chapitre 4 : Un sentiment naissant. -

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait Tania se dirigea mécaniquement vers sa salle de cours. Elle s'assit derrière son bureau et pris sa tête entre ses mains en gémissant. La cloche venait de sonnait ce qui signifiait qu'une pose d'un quart d'heure l'attendait. Elle souffla de désespoir puis s'apprêta à sortir quand la porte du cachot s'ouvrit sur…

0°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°0

2 Septembre.

Salle de classe, 8 heures 50

-Je peux entrer, Tania ? Demanda Haru.

Cette dernière le regarda, étonnée, puis se décala pour le laisser passer.

-Oui bien sûr. Vas-y entre.

Haru s'installa à une table et la regarda droit dans les yeux. C'était un regard pénétrant, qu'on avait du mal à soutenir.

-Tu vas me regarder longtemps comme ça ! S'exclama Tania en détournant le regard et en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Excuse-moi. Je suis venu pour te demander si tu voulais te balader dans le parc vu que tu n'as plus de cours après.

-Oui pourquoi pas. De toutes manières, c'était justement là-bas que je me rendais.

-Super ! Alors allons-y.

Ils se levèrent et partirent en discutant de tout et de rien vers le lac. Arrivés là-bas, ils s'assirent par terre et regardèrent devant eux. Aucun des deux ne parlaient.

-Avant d'entrée… commença prudemment Haru en fixant le vide, je t'ai entendu gémir. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Tania le regarda, confuse, puis soupira.

° Est-ce que je peux lui faire confiance ? –_Tu me demandes ça à moi ? Je n'en sais rien du tout. Tu n'as qu'à le lui demander à lui_ – Mais t'es complètement débile ! – _Je te remercie !_ - Tu me vois lui demander : « Salut Haru alors voilà, est-ce que tu es digne de confiance ? Sinon, t'as vu ? Il fait beau ! » - _Pourquoi pas… Il faudrait tenter…_ - Tu es désespérante comme conscience mais je peux toujours essayer, ça ne coûte rien... °

Tania remonta ses jambes le long de son torse, mit ses mains autour de celles-ci et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

-Je, heu… D'abord je préfère savoir si je peux te faire confiance.

-Si je te disais oui, je te mentirais. Personne ne peut avoir complètement confiance en quelqu'un d'autre. Il y a certaines personnes qui comprennent qu'il ne faut pas révéler un secret et garder pour soi ce que l'autre nous à confier car c'est une marque de confiance, et il y en a d'autres qui rapportent tout pour mieux se faire voir ou simplement parce qu'ils s'en fichent des soucis des autres du moment que ça ne leur nuit pas.

-Je peux donc te raconter pourquoi j'étais dans un tel état ?

-Oui. Enfin seulement si tu en as envie.

-Très bien. Ce qui se passe c'est que j'ai été prise d'une envie soudaine et…

Tania lui raconta son comportement envers Severus, la mission que lui avait donnée Dumbledore et aussi sa crainte d'avoir tout fichu par terre. Haru l'avait écoutée sans l'interrompre, et il était très attentif à tout ce qu'elle disait. Après avoir fini, Tania se sentit mieux. Elle avait pu parler de ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur à quelqu'un, sans s'être fait réprimander ou insulter. Elle attendait nerveusement la réaction et l'opinion de Haru.

-Je trouve que le baiser que tu as donné à Severus n'est pas une erreur, reprit-il lentement, au contraire cela va faire avancer ta mission dans un sens. Je suppose qu'il doit se poser des questions sur le pourquoi du comment à l'heure qu'il est. En tous cas, tu as fait un pas vers lui alors laisse le faire un pas vers toi maintenant. Il ne va pas venir tout de suite, il faut lui laisser le temps de tout analyser. Reste comme d'habitude à son égard et tu attends patiemment qu'il vienne... C'est ce que je pense.

-Merci beaucoup Haru, répondit Tania avec reconnaissance. Merci de m'avoir écoutée et de m'avoir donné ton avis. Je pense que tu as raison. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre.

Ils se levèrent et Tania donna une brève étreinte à Haru avant de repartir vers sa salle de classe. Ce dernier la regarda partir puis sourit et retourna lui aussi dans sa salle de classe.

0°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°0

Appartement, fin de journée.

20 heures 50.

Tania était assise dans un des fauteuils du salon. Elle avait passé ses jambes au-dessus de l'accoudoir et lisait tranquillement un livre. Severus corrigeait déjà des copies où ils barraient rageusement, à l'aide de sa plume rouge, toutes les âneries de ces bons-à-rien d'élèves.

Ma parole, ils sont tous cons ou ils le font exprès ! – _Je ne peux pas te répondre, je n'en sais rien_ – Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! –_Je le sais mais je te le donne quand même, pour la forme !_ – Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre ta forme ? _– Ne sois pas aussi vulgaire et énervé ! Si ça t'embête à ce point va lui parler !_ – Mais de qui tu parles ? _– Pff… Je t'ai connu plus vif d'esprit ! Je te parle de Tania pauvre cloche ! Youhou !_ – Pourquoi irais-je lui parler ? De toutes manières je n'ai rien à lui dire ! –_Tu n'as pas envie de lui demander pourquoi elle t'a embrassé ? _– Non ! – _Je te signale, au passage, que ça ne sert à rien de me mentir car je sais que tu en crèves d'envie et qu'en plus tu as aimé ça !_ – CASSES TOI ! – _Et voilà... quand on dit la vérité, tu te mets tout de suite en colère ! Je suis une conscience mal comprise !_ –Arrête ton char ! J'irais lui parler demain d'accord ? Ce soir je n'ai pas le temps je dois corriger ces …

Pendant que Severus débâtait intérieurement avec sa conscience Emiran, Tania s'était levée et s'était approchée du maître des Potions pour l'informer qu'elle allait se coucher. Elle s'était penchée au-dessus de son épaule et pouvait voir qu'il était en train de barrer frénétiquement les réponses d'un élève.

-Vous êtes sur que vous aurez assez de plumes rouges pour toute l'année ? Demanda-t-elle amusée.

Severus releva brusquement la tête et se tourna vers Tania. Ils avaient leurs visages à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre. Severus constata encore une fois que Tania avait des yeux magnifiques. Il se perdit une nanoseconde avant de reprendre ses esprits.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde, lui répondit-il froidement.

-C'était juste une constatation, répondit-elle avec, mais Snape n'en fut pas certain, un léger regret dans les yeux. Je vais me coucher. Pensez à éteindre toutes les lampes. Bonne nuit Severus.

Elle se redressa et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

-Bonne nuit à vous aussi, murmura-t-il avant de retourner à ses copies.

Alors lui c'est le pompon ! Une heure de colle ! Ça lui fera les pieds à cet inculte !

----

Tania passa rapidement sous la douche puis mit sa nuisette et partit se réfugier sous ses couettes. La journée avait été épuisante. En tout : douze explosions de chaudron où Adaras détenait le record. Elle espérait tout simplement que demain, la journée serait un peu plus calme.

0°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°0

5 Septembre.

Bureau du Directeur.

11 heures 10

Tania était assise sur une chaise devant un bureau massif en bois clair. La pièce où elle se trouvait était lumineuse grâce aux grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient une vue magnifique sur le parc de Poudlard et la forêt interdite. Les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur les parois (cristallines) des différents objets, plus bizarres les uns que les autres, qui peuplaient le bureau. Dumbledore lui avait envoyé une missive ce matin très tôt, pour qu'elle vienne le rejoindre afin de « discuter ». Elle se souvint encore de la réaction de Severus.

0°oo°0°o FLASH-BACK o°0°oo°0

Tania était dans la salle d'eau en train de prendre sa douche quand la missive de Dumbledore apparue sur la table basse du salon. Severus, qui venait de sortir de sa chambre, s'approcha de l'enveloppe la lui croyant destinée. Il fut surpris d'y trouver le nom de Basic. Il la reposa et partit farfouiller dans ses affaires à la recherche d'un objet imaginaire. Il voulait savoir ce que Dumbledore lui voulait.

Tania sortit au bout d'un quart d'heure vêtue d'un jean, d'une chemise blanche à fine rayure noire et d'un pull noir également. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval et lança un petit sourire à Severus en guise de bonjour. Celui-ci fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu et lui lança un regard froid. Tania se dirigea vers la table basse et prit la lettre, étonnée.

_Bonjour ma chère Tania,_

_J'espère que vous vous êtes adaptée à Poudlard et que Severus se montre agréable avec vous. _

_Je voulais vous inviter à prendre un thé, aujourd'hui, à onze heures pour avoir une agréable conversation entre amis._

_Passez une bonne matinée._

_Cordialement,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Très bien alors, elle irait à son rendez-vous. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute manière et elle se doutait de la conversation où Dumbledore voulait la mener.

-Alors suis-je agréable ? Demanda Snape.

Tania sursauta et se retourna. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher et, apparemment, il avait lu au-dessus de son épaule.

-Vous m'avez fait peur !

-Répondez à ma question… s'il vous plait.

° Il lui arrive quoi ? –_Il est peut-être malade !_– Tu crois ? – _Non en fait, il va te faire une déclaration d'amour enflammée et puis après vous allez faire l'amour comme des sauvages ! Sur le tapis !_ - … - _Je me suis laissé emporter dans un petit moment d'égarement… eh eh désolé_ – Tu ne me redis plus jamais des choses comme ça ! Plus JAMAIS ! Tu veux que je fasse une attaque cardiaque ou quoi ? – _Avoue que ça ne te gênerais pas !_– CASSES TOI ! – _Oh non, ça recommence…_- Conscience stupide ! Elle veut me faire mourir avant l'âge ! °

-Alors ? Demanda Snape en la fixant intensément.

-Je trouve que vous pourriez être un peu plus chaleureux. Ça ne vous ferait pas de mal !

-C'est donc ce que vous pensez ?

-Oui.

-Très bien.

Il se dirigea vers la porte avec un visage déterminé. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire pour le faire partir avec autant de détermination ? Elle en parlerait plus tard, avec Haru.

0°oo°0°o FIN DU FLASH-BACK o°0°oo°0

La porte directoriale s'ouvrit enfin sur Dumbledore, au moment exacte où Tania ressortait de ses souvenirs. Il lui fit la bise puis partit s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

-Du thé ? Proposa-t-il gentiment.

-Non-merci, je n'ai pas soif.

-C'est vraiment dommage.

Il fit apparaître un petit plateau avec une tasse, une cafetière, un sucrier et un petit plateau de biscuits. Il lui tendit l'assiette. Tania en prit un et se cala un peu mieux dans son fauteuil.

Dumbledore se servit du thé et en but quelques gorgées.

-Vous plaisez-vous à Poudlard ?

-Oui, beaucoup. C'est un grand château et j'arrive encore à me perdre même avec la visite guidée de Severus ! Rigola légèrement Tania.

-Vos cours se passe bien ? Demanda Dumbledore les yeux pétillants.

-Oui très bien. Les premières années sont un peu gauches mais sinon ça va. La moitié de mes élèves, au premier cours, me regardaient avec peur. On aurait dit que j'allais les martyriser !

-Mais non ! Tania, vous vous faite des idées. Sinon comment se passe votre cohabitation avec Severus ?

° Il aborde enfin le sujet pour lequel il m'a fait venir ! – _Il n'a pas mit beaucoup de temps remarque !_ – Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Il est déjà onze heures et demie alors il ne reste plus beaucoup temps – _Tu as peut-être raison_ – Non j'ai raison ! °

-Elle se passe bien, merci de vous inquiéter pour moi Albus.

-J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop désagréable. Vous savez, il n'a pas l'habitude de côtoyer beaucoup de personnes et encore moins d'habiter avec. Il peut se montrer, des fois, désagréable mais c'est pour se protéger.

-J'ai une année pour le rendre un peu plus « vivant ». Ne vous en faite pas, il commence à me parler un peu plus mais je sais très bien que ce n'est pas gagné. Chacun à une « boite noire » qu'il cache au plus profond de soi. Peut-être l'ouvrira-t-il, peut-être pas. Sur ce je dois vous laisser, Albus je dois aller préparer un cours. Oh ! Et merci pour le biscuit.

Dumbledore la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et lui souhaita une bonne journée.

----

Tania se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil plus qu'elle ne s'y assit. Elle avait chaud, trop chaud. D'un coup de baguette elle ouvrit les fenêtres et un léger courant d'air froid traversa la pièce. Déjà, après quelques minutes, elle se sentit mieux. Elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de se reposer.

0°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°0

Salle de classe des deuxièmes années.

11 heures 20

Severus avait tapoté le tableau de sa baguette et la potion du jour s'y inscrivit. Les élèves ne bronchèrent pas des dix minutes de retard de leur professeur. Ils n'étaient pas fous.

-Cette potion prendra une semaine à faire alors mettez-vous directement au travail !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le calme, déjà présent, se fasse compact. Les élèves s'activèrent et Severus partit s'asseoir derrière son bureau pour préparer son cours pour les sixièmes années.

Est-ce que toi aussi tu penses que je ne suis pas assez « joyeux » ? –_Si je te réponds franchement tu ne vas pas me crier dessus ?_– C'est bon ! Je ne fais pas que ça ! -_ …_- A ce point là ? –_Et bien… c'est que j'entends, à mon goût, un peu trop souvent ta mélodieuse voix monter dans les aiguës !_– Tu n'as qu'à dire que je crie comme une fille aussi! –_C'est pas loin par moment !_– c'est bon casse-toi ! –_Tu ne veux pas que je réponde à ta question ?_ - … si –_Pour ma part, je trouve que si tu souriais de temps en temps ou que tu parlerais un peu plus chaleureusement avec les gens ça ne te ferais pas de mal !_– Je vais essayer … -_Seulement il faut que je te prévienne !_– Oui ? –_Il se peut que les gens soit étonnés, fassent une attaque ou encore s'enfuient en courrant quand tu leur parleras plus « joyeusement » !_– Tu m'épuises ! –_Mais c'est la vérité ! Alors surtout tu ménages Dumby !_– C'est quoi ce surnom ridicule ! –_J'aime bien moi !_– C'est l'heure d'aller manger ! –_Tu ne penses qu'à manger toi !_– casse-toi ! –_Je n'attendais que ça !_

Quand la cloche sonna, les élèves se précipitèrent dehors en hurlant de joie. Severus rangea la classe d'un coup de baguette et partit vers son appartement ranger ses cours.

Quand il entra, il trouva qu'il y faisait particulièrement froid. Il alla fermer les fenêtres et trouva Basic endormie sur le fauteuil.

Elle ne fait que dormir ! – _Elle se repose. Elle a raison !_– Pff…

Il s'approcha et la trouva un peu trop pâle à son goût. Il la secoua doucement.

-Severus ?

-Vous vous êtes endormie. Il est l'heure d'aller manger.

-Je ne me sens pas bien et de toute manière je n'ai pas faim ! Lui répondit Tania d'une voix faible.

Severus posa sa main sur son front. Il était brûlant.

-Vous avez attrapé une bonne grippe. Allez vous coucher, je vais vous ramener une potion.

Mais elle s'était déjà rendormie. Il la prit dans ses bras et la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre, remonta sa couette jusqu'à son menton, puis alla chercher la potion. Quand il revint, il s'arrêta un instant à l'embrasure de la porte et contempla Tania. Elle avait de beaux cheveux noirs d'ébène qui formaient comme une auréole au-dessus de sa tête, un visage fin et des traits harmonieux. Ses lèvres étaient d'un rose délicat et son nez était légèrement pointu comme celui un petit lutin. Elle ouvrit alors ses yeux d'acier et les posa sur lui.

Lui, un homme de grande taille squelettique avec une peau laiteuse et des cheveux noirs graisseux qui lui tombaient de chaque coté du visage. Lui, avec son nez crochu et ses yeux noirs. Lui, qui était si froid avec elle mais lui, qui lui donnait sa meilleure potion quand elle ne se sentait pas bien.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et referma les paupières.

-Buvez.

Il lui mit la fiole entre les lèvres et lui inclina la tête en arrière. Quand elle eut tout avalé, il lui reposa la tête sur l'oreiller.

-Tu n'en rates pas une Tania. Tomber malade au bout de trois jours !

Puis il lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front et partit. Pourquoi c'était toujours plus facile d'être agréable avec une personne quand celle-ci dormait ? Peut-être parce que cette personne ne pourra pas vous vous juger d'un simple regard ?

Severus soupira et partit manger, seul.

----

Severus arriva un peu en retard au déjeuner et s'installa rapidement à la dernière place libre, à côté de Haru.

-Vous ne sauriez pas, par hasard, où est Tania ? Demanda poliment Haru.

-Pourquoi cela vous intéresse tant ? Lui répondit Severus froidement.

-Parce que je veux savoir où est passée mon amie, voilà tout.

Mon amie ? Ils sortent ensemble ?

-Elle est tombée malade.

-Oh c'est embêtant. Bon et bien soignez-la bien !

Puis Haru reporta son attention sur le contenu de son assiette pour montrer que la conversation était finie.

Tu sais ce que je pense ? –_Que.. Heu, ça faisait longtemps… que tu n'avais pas couché avec quelqu'un !_ – Non ! Mais merci de me le rappeler ! – _De rien, ça me fait toujours plaisir de te rendre service ! _ – Sérieusement je me pose des questions à ton sujet ! – _Comme ?_ – Je ne trouve pas normal de sortir autant de bêtises en si peu de temps et d'être en même temps intelligent ! – _Tu n'as jamais entendu que génie et folie étaient deux qualités qui allaient ensemble ! Mais passons, tu pensais à quoi, alors ?_ – A plusieurs choses. La première étant Tania et la seconde Sôma – _Tu es attiré par Haru ?_ – Casse-toi avant que je ne commence à te crier dessus ! _- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dis de mal ?_ – CASSE-TOI ! _– Oh non, tu recommences ! Et mes conseils alors ?_

A la table des professeurs, deux hommes s'inquiétaient pour une même femme mais pas avec les mêmes sentiments.

0°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°0

_Bavardage sur presque rien :_

a href"http/imageshack.us" img src"http/img90.imageshack.us/img90/2990/hbdfrogvampseverussnapexz4.jpg" border"0" alt"Image Hosted by ImageShack.us" / /a 

Moi : Tu étais mignon Sev quand tu étais jeune !

Emiran : C'est vrai que maintenant c'est plus tellement un canon !

Sev : Mais qu'est ce que tu fiche ici toi !

Emiran _ en tendant ses lèvres _ : Je viens te passer un petit coucou mon chéri !

Moi : Je savais pas que entre un conscience et son propriétaire on pouvais aller plus loin !

Dumby : Mais si vous voulez on peut remplacer cet « conscience » par moi ! Après tout on se connaît depuis longtemps vous et moi !

Moi : Un peu trop tu trouve pas ?

Emiran : Il va être choqué après ! Il a le cœur sensible notre maître des potions !

Sev : CASSE TOI !

Emiran : Ah ! Nan ! Tu ne va pas recommencer !

Dumby _ les yeux brillant, mais de quoi… _ : Vous avez un petit aire craquant sur cette photo Severus.

Sev : Qui a mis cette stupide photo ?

Moi : Vraiment Emiran ! Je te jure Sev que ce n'est pas moi !

_ Croise les doigts derrière son dos _

Sev : Espèce d'abruti d'auteur !

Emiran : Tu es trop méchant là !

_ Lui met une tarte à la crème en pleine tête. _

Emiran : La prochaine fois que tu l'insulte tu n'aura pas qu'une tarte en pleine tête ! Compris ?

Moi _ Souri de toute ses dents Colgate. _ : Merci

Emiran : Mais de rien ! C'est toi qui m'a inventé et qui ma si gentiment demander de venir. Maintenant je peux me sentir sur le même pied d'égalité que Sevichou !

Sev : Je me vengerais ! Vous n'êtes que deux cinglés !

_ Par en psalmodiant (j'en connaît de c'est moi ! (0.o) ) des insultes et des promesses de vengeances. Dumby lui court après car il venait de remarquer que Severus était couvert de tarte à la crème de citron ! ça ne se rate pas ça ! _

Emiran et Moi : COURS SEV ! COURS !

0°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°00°oo°0

Voilà, voilà, un nouveau chapitre qui se termine .

Je ne sais pas exactement quand le prochain sera prêt car j'écris en fonction de mon inspiration. C'est pas vraiment une qualité mais je préfère prendre mon temps pour vous écrire un chapitre acceptable que de vous écrire trois chapitres misérables.

Je sais pas ce que j'ai, mais en ce moment je parle bien, c'est fou ! lol.

J'espère, en tout cas, que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Je suis contente que ce que j'écrive vous plaise et ça me donne beaucoup de motivation de savoir que vous aimez ce que vous lisez. En plus un petit commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir .

Bonne journée à tout le monde.

Bisous.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour les marmots ! xD 

Vous trouvez pas que ça me vieillie ? lOl

Hum, bref. Alors je vais répondre donc à Lily9172 qui me laisse des reviews depuis le début mais en faite si il n'y a que elle cela veux dire que je ne parle qu'a elle ? Donc dans le vent le vouvoiement ? Oui comme d'habitude j'ai une bonne déduction :p lOl

Bon répondons alors !

**Lily9172 : **Ta théorie sur les cookies empoisonnés est tout a fait plausible ! Dumbledore en aurait été capable ! Il aurait voulut ce venger de moi alors ! Y va voir celui-là ! lOl

Je suis vraiment heureuse de une pour tout tes compliments (normale lOl) et aussi, le plus important, c'est que tu aimes ! Alors la tu peux pas savoir comme je suis contente ! C'est ma drogue toute c'est reviews lOl (même si y'en a pas beaucoup xD)

Tu va trouver ça con mais t'es la première Lily à me reviewer xD lOl

Bon j'arrête de te rebattre les oreilles et te laisse lire !

Bisous miss

Bonn lecture à tout le monde ! 

**0°oo°0°oo°0°oo°0°oo°0°oo°0°oo°0**

**Chapitre 5 : Emiran ! Tu nous uses la santé avec tes bêtises !**

À la table des professeurs deux hommes s'inquiétaient pour une même femme mais pas avec les mêmes sentiments.

Tania ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle reconnut immédiatement la pièce dans laquelle elle dormait. Sa chambre. Le soleil était déjà levé. Elle se redressa sur un coude et remit ses pensées en ordre. Un affreux mal de crâne lui tenaillait la tête.

° Bon ! Réfléchissons… Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivée ? –_Tu as fait un strip-tease devant ta classe de première année et Sev t'a vu dans une tenue plutôt indécente !_ – QUOI ? – _Tu n'as plus qu'à aller lui faire tes excuses !_ – J'ai quand même pas fait ça ! – _Eh si ! A mon avis t'avais trop de fièvre... C'était vraiment chaud, je ne te raconte pas la tête des premières années !_ – Je vais être virée ! Je déteste être malade ! °

Tania se leva difficilement, mit un peignoir sur ses épaules et partit vers le salon dans l'intention de boire un verre d'eau fraîche. Elle buta contre le bord de la table basse et laissa échapper un juron. Elle réussit enfin à atteindre la pseudo cuisine et se servit, enfin, son verre d'eau. Avec tout le bruit qu'elle avait fait, la porte de la chambre de Severus s'ouvrit sur ce dernier. Tania se détourna immédiatement pour cacher la rougeur qui avait envahie ses joues.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda aimablement Severus.

-Alors vous ! Vous êtes tous les mêmes ! Explosa Tania en se retournant et en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur. Si j'ai fait une telle chose c'était à cause de la fièvre ! Sinon je ne l'aurais jamais faites ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Maintenant, vous êtes agréable avec moi parce que vous m'avez vu dénudée ! Je vous méprise vous et votre espèce ! Vous n'êtes que des animaux, vous les mâles !

Elle est en train de me parler de quoi là ? – _Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Mais il me semble qu'elle insinue que tu l'as vu dénudé._ – Alors elle croit que j'ai abusé d'elle ? – _Peut-être…_ - Elle délire ! – _C'est certain !_ – Depuis quand tu es d'accord avec ce que je raconte ? – _Depuis que tu vois des belles femmes dénudées ! Tu as bon goût, y'a pas a dire !_ – CASSES TOI ! – _Oui ma biche !_ – erg ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour mériter ça !

-Calmes-toi Tania !

-Qui vous a autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom ? Sûrement pas moi ! Lui répondit-elle en faisant de grands gestes, déversant ainsi le contenue de son verre un peu partout dans la pièce. Alors vous continuez de m'appeler Basic jusqu'à ce qu'une véritable entente réciproquement voulue se soit établie entre nous ! Et pas un lien visuel !

-Oui, très bien Basic, la rassura Severus qui n'en menait pas large pour une fois. Asseyez-vous et calmez-vous, tout d'abord.

Tania consentit à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Severus en fit autant sur le siège d'en face pour ne pas raviver la colère de la jeune femme.

-Je vois que vous vous sentez mieux, lui sourit Severus.

-Oui assez bien pour vous crier dessus !

-J'ai vu ça ! Mais pourquoi au fait ?

Tania se leva d'un bond du canapé faisant sursauter Severus.

-Vous osez encore me demander pourquoi je suis en colère contre vous ? Cria-t-elle. Mais vous êtes un être infâme ! Vous m'avez vu faire… un… un… une connerie et dans des vêtements peu adéquates et vous me demander encore pourquoi je vous cries dessus ?

Tania lui balança un coussin en pleine tête et se rassit sur le canapé, visiblement toujours très en colère. Severus qui n'avait pas vu le coup venir se prit royalement le coussin. C'est là qu'il eut une illumination. Tania délirait. Elle pensait avoir fait un strip-tease devant lui. Cela devait être les effets secondaires de la potion. Alors il se mit à rigoler du malentendu et de la situation plus que comique.

Tania releva subitement la tête en l'entendant rigoler. Croyant qu'il se moquait d'elle, elle prit un autre coussin et partit l'assaillir de nouveau afin le faire taire. De plus, ça la défoulait. En se jetant sur lui, Tania et Severus étaient tombés par terre. Tania était à califourchon sur Severus et elle s'en donnait à cœur joie avec son arme mortelle, le coussin. Mais plus elle le tapait plus il rigolait. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit en colère, Tania ne pus s'empêcher de noter que Severus avez un beau rire et que les traits de son visage étaient passablement plus doux et rajeunis dans cette situation. Mon Dieu quel bel homme !

Tania continua tout de même à le taper, elle en profitait aussi, il le fallait bien pour son état mental.

Severus décida qu'il s'était assez fait enguirlander et maltraiter pour la journée alors il inversa la position et lui tint fermement les poignets au sol.

-Tu délires Tania ! Se moqua Severus gentiment. Tu n'as jamais fait de strip-tease devant moi et je t'ai encore moins vu dénudée si c'est ce que tu penses ! Alors ai-je vu juste ?

Tania se tut quelques instants en se promettant une discussion de toute urgence avec cet incapable d'Emiran. Il allait en voir des vertes et des pas mûres celui-là ! Les paroles de Severus faisant doucement leurs chemins jusqu'au cerveau de Tania qui prit peu à peu une belle couleur carmine.

-Donc je vous ai tapé et crié dessus pour rien ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Oui.

-Et bien je ne suis pas du tout désolée ! répondit Tania en souriant, de toutes manières ça m'a calmé ! Et j'ai adoré vous taper dessus à vrai dire !

Severus prit le premier coussin que Tania lui avait envoyé et commença lui aussi à la taper avec. Une monumentale bataille de polochon s'en suivit entre les deux « adultes ».

Au bout du compte, des plumes avaient volées partout dans l'appartement, certaines chaises et fauteuils étaient renversés et Tania et Severus étaient allongés par terre, côte à côte, hors d'haleine.

-Tu es toujours comme ça quand tu es malade ? Demanda Severus, les bras en croix, essoufflé.

-Et toi ? Depuis quand me tutoies-tu ? Demanda en retour Tania en souriant et en s'épongeant le front.

-Seulement dans l'appartement ! J'ai une réputation à tenir moi !

Tania se mit à rire mais le rire se transforma bientôt en un toussotement. Severus se releva et alla chercher une potion.

-Allez lève-toi et repars te coucher. J'irais prévenir Dumbledore que tu es malade et je prendrai en charge ta classe !

-Hors de question, riposta Tania en prenant la main tendue de Severus pour se lever. Je vais très bien et ce n'est pas quelques toussotements qui vont m'achever ! Il en faut plus pour une Ba... Tania ne put finir sa phrase car elle s'était remise à tousser. Fais chier, murmura-t-elle.

-Tu vois bien que non ! Alors tu vas au lit et sans discutions, lui répondit Severus autoritaire en pointant la porte de sa chambre.

-T'es qu'un méchant, bouda Tania en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel mais trouva cette mimique adorable.

_Sev est amoureuuuuh ! Oui je me casse c'était juste pour te prévenir ! On ne sait jamais, peut-être ne l'aurais-tu pas remarqué !_

**0°oo°0°oo°0°oo°0°oo°0°oo°0°oo°0**

6 Septembre

Appartement de Snape et Tania.

9 heures 45

Tania était assise sur le canapé et se tournait les pouces, le sol envahi par quelques cadavres de mouchoirs, épuisés au combat. Severus préparait son cours pour les septièmes années. Il devait remplacer Tania, qui n'était pas encore tout à fait rétablie.

-Je ne suis plus malade alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas donner mon cours ! S'exclama Tania au bout de dix minutes de silence.

Severus soupira. C'était tous les jours la même chose. Il commençait sérieusement en avoir marre, c'est qu'elle était têtue la Tania.

-Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! Soupira Severus.

-Recommencer quoi ? C'est mon cours, mes élèves alors je dois aller leur inculquer l'art des Potions ! s'exclama Tania en se levant.

-Mais vous êtes malade à la fin ! Il faudra noter ça en majuscule dans votre tête minuscule ! S'emporta Severus.

Il prit le cours tout préparé et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte violement.

° Il va voir ! – _Tu l'as un peu cherché quand même !_ – Tu es de son côté toi maintenant ! Très bien ! De toute manière tu n'es qu'un incapable doublé d'un menteur ! – _Ah ! Tu n'as toujours pas digéré le coup du strip-tease ? _– Non effectivement ! Et je te pris de croire que si tu n'aurais pas été ma conscience mais un être de chairs et de sang, je t'aurais directement décalqué ! – _Moi j'ai trouvé ça marrant ! _– Ton humour est d'un goût ! – _Tu ne parlais pas de vengeance pour Sev ?_ – Oui c'est vrai mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! –_ Mais oui … _- Pauvre loque ! °

Tania alla chercher un parchemin qui traînait sur la table, une plume et un encrier. Elle jeta un sort sur le parchemin et commença à écrire un sourire sadique sur le visage. Etre malade ça ne lui allait vraiment pas.

**-----**

Salle de classe de Potion

Septièmes années.

10 heures 00

Severus venait de claquer la porte, de donner les instructions de la potion à réaliser et de s'asseoir derrière son bureau, lorsqu'un parchemin apparut devant lui où les mots suivants étaient inscris.

_« Mon cher Snape, comme je n'ai pas le droit de donner mes cours parce qu'un abruti m'a dite malade (vous) et que je m'ennuie toute seule, j'ai eu envie de vous parler. J'espère que cela ne vous gêne pas ? Car en fait j'ai un petit problème ! _

_Tania la soi-disant malade »_

Severus n'en revenait pas. Elle ne manquait pas d'imagination. Il regarda sa classe et constata que ses élèves étaient tous accaparés par leur potion, même Potter. Il faudra qu'il regarde de plus près sa potion tout à l'heure car elle commençait déjà à avoir une drôle de couleur. Il prit une plume, amusé, et commença à écrire :

_« Ma chère Tania, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne m'embêtez pas. Avec le temps je me fais à votre caractère. Quel est votre problème ?_

_Severus, un professeur qui donne son cours (lui au moins) »_

Il reposa sa plume, un sourire satisfait sur le visage, et attendit. Cette femme le divertissait agréablement. C'était une première chez lui, depuis pas mal de temps, de se laisser aller devant quelqu'un, qui plus est une femme. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_« Et bien voyez-vous j'ai légèrement du mal à entrer vos si doux mots en majuscule dans ma caboche minuscule alors ne m'en veuillez pas pour ce que je vais faire. Mais comme vous le dite si bien avec le temps vous vous êtes fait à mon caractère. Bonne fin de journée Severus._

_Tania mais alors pas du tout malade ! »_

Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. En désespoir de cause, il répondit quand même.

_« Qu'allez vous faire ? Ne faites pas de bêtise pour une fois !_

_Severus pas rassuré pour deux noises »_

Aucune réponse. Severus rangea le parchemin et se mit en tête de faire un petit tour entre les tables. Il n'avait pas encore eu le plaisir d'enlever des points aujourd'hui.

Au moment où il arrivait au niveau tant espéré des Gryffondors, la porte des cachots s'ouvrit sur Tania.

Oh non ! – _Mais si ! C'est bien qu'elle soit là !_ – Elle est malade ! Elle ne devrait pas être ici ! – _Tiens …_ - Quoi ? – _Tu te préoccupes de sa santé ! Tu as donc un cœur !_ – Casses-toi ! – _Oui mon lapin en sucre !_ – Ils veulent tous ma mort !

Tania s'avança jusqu'au niveau de Severus.

-Merci, Monsieur Snape, mais vous pouvez partir, j'assurerais ce cours. Mon médecin par procuration m'a dit que j'étais encore malade, dit-elle d'une voix claire telle que tous les élèves s'étaient stoppés pour écouter. Vraiment un vrai inculte ! Oh ! Mais j'oubliais, dit-elle en se tapant la tête avec le plat de la main, c'est vous !

Tania arbora un sourire fier et amusé. Elle savait que Severus détestait être humilié devant ses élèves. Elle ne manquait pas de culot.

-Ou peut-être aussi que vous êtes une patiente complètement barrée et insupportable que le médecin à prit un malin plaisir à vous mettre en arrêt pour vous embêter, répondit Snape d'une voix calme ce qui étonna les élèves.

Mais ce n'était qu'un jeu entre eux et ils s'en amusaient bien.

-Oui, ça je le sais déjà ! Ce ne serait pas le premier à faire ça d'ailleurs ! Alors où en êtes-vous arrivé avec eux ?

-Je finirais le cours tout seul…Basic. Vous êtes en encore trop malade pour vous concentrer. En plus, vous vous mouchez encore trop souvent. Cela va vous gêner pour vérifier les potions et les gâter probablement, objecta judicieusement Severus.

-Très bien, céda trop facilement Tania. Malfoy en retenue ! On ne lorgne pas sur le postérieur de son compagnon de devant ! Ce soir 8 heures !

Malfoy prit, pour la première fois devant tout le monde, une belle teinte rouge. L'élève qui se tenait devant Malfoy n'était autre que Harry Potter, qui avait pris, lui, un petit sourire satisfait.

-Potter aussi !

-Pourquoi ? s'exclama celui-ci incrédule.

-Pour tenir compagnie à Monsieur Malfoy ! Allez, retournez à votre potion. De plus celle-ci à une drôle de couleur !

Tania se retourna vers Severus un sourire satisfait au visage.

-J'ai accumulé trop de copies à corriger, avoua Tania dans un murmure avec un sourire de petite fille prise en faute. Maintenant je vous laisse finir votre cours Severus.

Elle s'approcha et lui fit un baiser sur la joue.

-Et votre calvaire ne fait que commencer, murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille. On ne me traite pas impunément sans en recevoir les conséquences !

Elle se détacha de Severus et partit avec un léger balancement de hanche. Il la regarda partir. Il n'en revenait pas. Elle avait vraiment du caractère !

Je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer alors – _Non je ne pense pas ! Mais avoue que tu l'aimes bien au moins ?_ – Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre ! – _Je suis ta conscience !_ – Et alors ? Je n'ai pas de quoi être fier ! Je n'avais rien demandé ! – _Alors là tu me vexes mon chou !_ – Ai-je un espoir d'être tranquille aujourd'hui donc ? – _Va te faire voir ! Je vais être encore plus présent !_ – Oh non… - _Pour que tu m'aimes et que tu dises que je suis une bonne conscience !_ – Faut pas abuser ! – _ Et que je gagne mon pari avec Docay ! _– Qui ? –_ Oh personne ! Une autre conscience d'une autre personne._ – Quoi ? Tu peux parler à d'autres consciences ? – _ Oui !_ – Mon Dieu, il faut que je me fasse interner ! Et le plus vite possible !

Severus partit se rasseoir après avoir enlevé dix points à Potter pour sa potion. Heureusement que le week-end était pour demain afin qu'il puisse se reposer !

**-----**

Bureau de Tania

7 heures 55

Tania était assise derrière son bureau et attendait patiemment les deux élèves. Severus ne lui avait plus reparlé depuis ce matin. Il devait chercher comment lui rendre la pareille mais Tania ne s'en faisait pas trop. Elle espérait seulement qu'il ne soit pas vraiment fâché.

Des coups retentirent, signe que Malfoy et Potter étaient arrivés. Elle ouvrit la porte grâce à un sort et leur demanda de rentrer.

Bizarrement Potter avait les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise ouverte et Malfoy un teint un peu plus rouge que d'habitude. Tania ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

-S'il vous plait, Monsieur Potter fermez les trois boutons de votre col. Vous êtes en retenue pas dans une boite branché de Londres ! Commença Tania en faisant un sourire qui voulait dire qu'elle avait tout compris. Allez vous asseoir et prenez chacun une pile de copie. Vous allez corriger les interros de première et quatrième années. Normalement c'est de votre niveau. Moi je prends celles des septièmes années. Ce n'est pas tout les jours facile d'être prof ! Marmonna Tania.

Potter et Malfoy prirent une même table, s'assirent côte à côte et commencèrent à corriger les copies. Tania releva la tête et sourit puis, l'air de rien, elle lança :

-Je ne vous avais pas obligé à vous mettre l'un à côté de l'autre mais… du moment que Monsieur Malfoy retire la main de la cuisse de Monsieur Potter je n'y vois pas d'objection.

Les deux prirent une belle teinte rouge brique et plongèrent le nez dans les copies.

Les secondes passèrent, puis les minutes et les heures quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur un Harû torse nu tenant des vêtements à la main. Il avait un pantalon noir, taille basse et assez prés du corps. De multiples ceintures à sa taille ainsi que plusieurs collier à son coup dont une croix.

Il referma la porte et s'avança dans la salle.

-Pardon de vous déranger Tania mais… Pour sortir je devrais plutôt mettre la chemise blanche ? demanda-t-il en mettant la dite chemise devant lui. Ou la chemise noir ? En faisant de même avec l'autre chemise. Bien sûr, je mets une veste noire au-dessus mais la chemise blanche ou la chemise noire Tania ?

Tania n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

-Noire, répondirent en cœur Malfoy et Potter.

Ils avaient tout les deux un regard lubrique posé sur Harû.

-Tu es venu jusqu'ici comme ça ? Torse nu ? demanda Tania.

-Oui pourquoi ? J'avais besoin d'un conseil avant de me décider. Dit-il en enfilant finalement la chemise noire après avoir jeté un coup d'œil inquiet à Potter et Malfoy.

-Madame Pomfresh aura du boulot alors, rigola Tania.

-Merci du conseil. Bon maintenant moi je vais aller dragué !

-Et avec grâce ! Se moqua Tania.

-Oui… Toi c'est plutôt sauvage ! répondit du tac au tac Harû.

Harû enfila sa veste noire et sortit en faisant un clin d'œil au trois occupants de la pièce.

° Il n'en rate pas une lui non plus – _Je le trouve drôle ! _– Certes mais pas autant que Severus – _Ne tomberais-tu pas réellement amoureuse de ta mission ?_ – Mais non… - _Tu parles !_ – Va te faire voir ok ? – _Mais après toi ma douce ! _– Pervers ! _– Et si fier de l'être !_ – Bon allez casses toi maintenant ! °

Tania garda les deux élèves encore une heure puis les laissa partir.

**----**

Severus était assis sur le canapé, un verre de scotch à la main. Tania le retrouva presque saoul. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans son habitude de se saouler sans raison. Elle posa ses affaires sur la table et alla prendre une potion qu'elle espérait être une potion de soin assez efficace pour son état alcooliquement comateux dans l'armoire à pharmacie de la salle de bain. Aucune n'était étiquetée. Merci Sev' et tanpis pour toi si jamais…

° C'est moi la malade ! C'est lui qui devrait s'occuper de moi ! – _Je croyais que tu n'étais pas malade !_ – Ferme-la ! – _C'est fou comme les gens réagissent mal quand la vérité vient les percuter de plein fouet !_ – Emiran, c'est vraiment pas le moment avec l'autre alcoolique dans le divan ! – _Tu pourrais toujours tenter ta chance …_ - Mais tu vas pas bien toi ! Casses-toi ! _– C'était juste une suggestion tu n'étais pas obligée de la suivre ! A moins que cela ne t'aurais pas gêner d'avoir une petite partie de…_ - Ose ne serait-ce que finir ta phrase et je te jure que tu vas mourir ! - _… jamb…_ - Emiran ! –_ Ok, mais on s'est compris !_ – On te comprend toujours. Tu n'es pas très compliqué. Juste tordu ! °

Tania secoua légèrement Severus pour lui faire boire la potion. Ce dernier ouvrit difficilement les yeux et grogna à cause de la lumière trop forte du salon.

-Bois Severus, lui dit gentiment Tania en pressent le gobelet sur ses lèvres.

Apres avoir bu, Severus mis ses mains autour de la taille de Tania, qui était accroupie, et la tira vigoureusement sur lui. Elle voulut se débattre mais ce dernier était plus fort qu'elle ne le pensait. Tania se retrouva allongé sur Severus, les jambes intimement entremêlé. Aucune chance de se dégager. Elle soupira et se résigna à passer sa nuit sur ce matelas inattendus et plutôt confortable.

-Vous savez que vous êtes belle Tania ? Lui dit Severus avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Il se retourna et Tania se retrouva alors en dessous de lui. Elle n'en revenait pas de cette déclaration. Il la trouvait belle ! Elle était plus heureuse qu'elle ne devrait l'être mais ces simples most la mettaient dans une euphorie anormale. Comme une pauvre collégienne qui venait d'entendre que le garçon qu'elle aimait avait des sentiments réciproques à son égard.

C'est avec un sourire béat qu'elle sombra elle aussi dans les bras de Morphée. Demain est un autre jour et elle verra bien comment Severus réagira.

**0°oo°0°oo°0°oo°0°oo°0°oo°0°oo°0**

**Conversation sur presque rien :**

Severus : C'est quoi se surnom a la cn ?

Lully : Comment oses tu dire que je donne des surnoms bêtes !

Emiran : Tu n'est qu'un méchant !

Dumby : Mais tellement canon ! (.)

Severus : Mais faut vous faire soigner vous !

Dumby : Vous allez être mon médicomage :D

Severus : Rêve toujours vieux fou !

Emiran : Moi je dirais vieux pervers :D

Lully : C'est dommage que Fumsek sois pas une vrai personne …

Dumby : Voui :'(

Emiran : Oulàlà sa veux tout dire ça :S

Lully : On va peut-être y aller nous ?

Severus : Et où Mademoiselle la plus tête en l'air que j'ai jamais vus ?

Lully : Au bowling :D

_ Entraîne Severus et Emiran sur une piste de Bowling qui vient d'apparaître et commence à jouer _

Lully : Celui qui perd paye les consommations :D

_ sa boule de touche aucune quilles _

Sev : Aucun problème :D

_ Il vient de faire un stryk _

Lully : Bah j'ai pas fini de sortir mon porte monnaie moi :S

Emiran : On doit mettre les doigts dans les troues ? C'est pas un peu pervers ce jeux ?

**… No comment …**

**0°oo°0°oo°0°oo°0°oo°0°oo°0°oo°0**

****

Voila le chapitre est fini. Je crois que vous vous en êtes rendu compte. C'est un peu con de dire ça en faite . Bref, je dois aussi vous dire que se sera mon dernier chapitre. Je m'explique. Je ne vais pas arrêter cette histoire mais juste la stoppé parce que les cours reprennent et que je voudrais faire une bonne année. En plus d'après ce qu'on m'a dit la seconde c'est une étape à franchir alors je voudrais être au top ! . Donc j'écrirais quand mêmes quelques chapitres quand j'aurais le temps lors des semaines de cours mais je ne posterais que pendant les vacances. Et oui car je dois les faire corriger et tout. Comme ma bêta reader reprend aussi les cours je n'ai pas envie de l'embêter avec un chapitre à corriger ! Alors voila. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentrée et que vous y arrivez ! (pas que vous êtes nul ! Non faut pas le prendre comme ça lol)

Bisous les gens !

( allez je reprends les cours ouééé :S lol )


	6. Demande

Tout d'abord bonjour à tous ! .

Désolé de vous donner de faux espoir en vous postant ce chapitre (qui n'en est pas un)

Alors voilà je voulais vous poser une question. Je suis assez mitigée et j'ai besoin de votre avis pour écrire la suite du chapitre suivant. Bah voui je l'ai presque fini et il ne me manque plus qu'une petite information ! .

Alors la voici : j'ai pensé que dans cette histoire je pouvais faire un petit (un mois pas plus) voyage temporelle avec Tania et Severus.

Mais voila je me demande si c'est une bonne idée ou pas. Si ça va pas un peu en faire trop ou bien que ça sert à rien dans l'histoire.

J'ai déjà imaginé le scénario avec le voyage et sans le voyage.

Avec le voyage temporelle l'histoire se finira plus vite (je parle pas en fonction des chapitres xD) dans le déroulement de l'année. Au lieu de prendre toute une année je ne prendrais peut-être qu'un trimestre.

Mais sans le voyage l'histoire sera un peu plus longue. Peut-être presque toute l'année.

Alors je ne sais pas ce que vous préférez.

1 Une histoire avec un voyage temporelle (temps des Maraudeurs bien sur mais j'en dit pas plus :D) avec des événements qui s'enchénent les uns à la suite des autres (tout ne va pas être donné comme ça en vrac. J'oserais jamais ! Ce sera claire !)

2 Une histoire qui dure sur tout une année (ou presque) avec des événements assez espacés.

Voila je vous laisse réfléchir ! .

Merci encore pour vos reviews ! Cela m'a fait énormément plaisir !

Bisous . . .

Lully


	7. Chapter 6 : Une potion inadéquate

**Chapitre 6 : .:: Une potion inadéquate ::.**

Severus se réveilla lentement et eut la surprise de voir Tania sous lui (enlevez tout de suite ces idées perverses de vos têtes !). Il ne se souvenait vraiment pas de la soirée d'hier mais la proximité de leur deux corps ne le dérangeait aucunement. Il se rendormit, la tête confortablement callée sur la poitrine de Tania.

_surtout il ne faudrait pas que tu te gênes !_ – J'en avais pas l'intention ! Bonne nuit ! – _On est en pleine journée !_ – M'en fiche ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je bougerais alors que je suis installé dans un canapé sur une femme absolument super belle ! – _As-tu bus ?_ – Oh bah… un peu je pense. Allez laisse-moi dormir maintenant ! – _Severus !_ - … - _Severus tu n'es qu'un profiteur !_ - … - _Ok mais j'en ai pas fini avec toi !_

Le dit Severus se rendormit donc avec un sourire appréciateur sur le visage mais n'arriva pas à retrouver le sommeil. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda – contempla serait plus exact – le visage de Tania puis lui vint une étrange pensée.

Il n'avait jamais aimé rester éveillé à côté de quelqu'un d'endormie. Il fallait qu'il le réveille d'une manière ou d'une autre ou bien encore, juste pour l'embêter, mais comme c'était Tania et qu'il avait déjà eut un amer aperçu de la vengeance qu'elle pouvait lui faire subir, il opta pour un réveil façon Severus-en-plein-dans-le-cake.

Il déposa tout d'abord un léger baiser sur sa mâchoire puis un sur la commissure de ses lèvres et enfin un dernier sur ces dernières.

Tania ouvrit doucement les yeux et fut – grandement – surprise de voir que ces « doux baisers matinaux » venaient de lui, Severus. Elle se redressa brutalement ce qu'interpréta Severus comme étant une incitation à poursuivre, ce qu'il lui donna avec un grand plaisir.

Tania se retrouva submergée par l'intensité de ce baiser. Il embrassait tellement bien. La bouche de Tania se fit plus avide et les langues s'entremêlèrent avec ravissement. Se cherchant. Se chamaillant. Le baiser se faisait de plus en plus langoureux quand la porte des appartements de Severus et Tania s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Draco Malfoy échevelé et apparemment fortement déboussolé. Il se figea sur place en voyant la scène qu'il venait, brutalement il faut le dire, d'interrompre. Il se refit un visage calme et serein puis toussota légèrement car son parrain n'avait même pas arrêté d'embrasser Tania malgré son entrée. Cette dernière essayait tant bien que mal de s'enlever de l'étreinte de Severus, assez gênée de la présence de l'élève.

Bon Dieu Severus ! Tu vas me lâcher oui ?! s'énerva Tania.

Pas envie, dit-il avant de retourner à la découverte du cou de Tania.

Très bien tu ne me laisses vraiment pas le choix !

Tania sortit sa baguette, comme elle le put vu le collé monté que lui faisait Severus, et lui envoya un bon sortilège d'expulsion bien placé. Severus s'envola pour se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air à l'autre bout de la pièce.

C'est qu'il n'est pas encombrant celui-là !

Hum, excusez moi mais est-ce que je pourrais parler à Severus en privé s'il vous plait ? demanda Drago en regardant de nouveau Tania.

Son parrain venait de se faire littéralement envoyer valser ! Il aurait bien lancé une réplique cinglante mais il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur.

Bien sûr monsieur Malfoy… enfin en théorie plutôt car je ne suis pas sur qu'il soit dans son état normal.

Mais si ma douce, lui susurra Severus qui venait de se poster derrière elle, je peux même te montrer combien je suis moi-même si tu le souhaites…

Tania se dégagea de l'étreinte en un mouvement d'épaule. Il se conduit comme un gamin survolté aujourd'hui !

Bon maintenant, je souhaite que tu es une discussion avec Malfoy ! C'est compris ? lui répondit-elle en le pointant du doigt. Doigt qu'il s'empressa de recouvrir de baisers.

Mais tu n'es pas possible ! s'exclama Tania en retirant sa main.

Oui… mais après une récompense s'impose, réussit-il à dire entre deux baisers.

Si tu veux, céda-t-elle.

Très bien ce soir 8 heures précise dans le Hall ! se réjouit Severus. Bon alors Drago tu as un problème ? Tu as bloqué en pleine action ? Mais c'est pas grave ça mon grand, commença Severus en prenant Malfoy par les épaules, ça arrive au meilleur d'entre nous ça !

Severus ! Mais non ce n'est pas ça ! C'est le même sujet mais pas au même …

Tania referma doucement la porte derrière elle et laissa les deux hommes discuter entre eux. Il fallait à tous prix qu'elle parte de cet appartement sinon c'était elle qui n'allait plus être dans son état normal.

Elle se dirigea vers les appartements de Haru en soupirant. Il fallait qu'elle demande de l'aide. Elle ne pouvait pas gérer à elle toute seule un Severus en pleine crise de « mamours »

° Et si c'était à cause de la potion ? – _Tu crois ?_ – Bah… Je ne sais pas mais je lui ai donné une potion où il n'y avait rien d'écrit alors… sur le coup ça a marché mais là…- _Tu as osé lui donner une potion dont tu ne connais même pas les effets !?_ - … Oui – _En tous cas quand il reprendra ses esprits je peux te dire que tu as plutôt intérêt à courir ! Et vite ! _– Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! – _De la sienne peut-être ? _– Tu le défends ! Tu préfères défendre un homme que tu ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam au lieu de la personne qui est obligée, et crois moi c'est pas du gâteau, de te porter dans sa tête ?! - _… C'est de sa faute !_– NON ! – _Quoi ?! Je suis de ton côté là ! _– Tu l'es seulement parce que je t'en ai fais la remarque ! Mais t'en crois pas un mot ! Tu n'es qu'un boomerang… – _Oh ! Quelle insulte ! Tu m'en vois tout retourné ! _ – Laisse moi finir espèce d'abruti ! – _Ne t'énerve pas, tu va refaire de la surtension… c'est mauvais _– Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ma surtension ?! – _Je préfère pas. Non_. – Tu m'énerves ! Va te faire voir ok ? Tu n'as plus intérêt à revenir me parler aujourd'hui ! °

Tania tapa rageusement contre le battant de la porte jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'ouvre sur un Haru mais alors pas du tout réveillé.

Tania lui jeta un vague bonjour et d'autorité prit possession du canapé.

Qui est ce ? demanda une voix lointaine féminine

Sa femme ! Quelle question ! Et vous encore une autre pimbêche sans deux sous de jugeote ?! répliqua Tania.

Elle avait croisé les bras et posé les jambes – croisées – sur la table, le regard énervé posé sur les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre. Du bruit s'échappa de la chambre de Haru et une brune sulfureuse en sortit. Haru était resté planté à côté de la porte, un premier temps ahuri, puis le second il regarda la scène se dérouler devant ses yeux. Apparemment Tania avait envie de se défouler alors autant que cela soit sur sa conquête d'une nuit que sur lui. C'était, certes, pas très sport de sa part mais la colère de Tania valait le détour surtout, et uniquement, quand on n'en était pas la cible.

Et bien si vous êtes sa femme et qu'il a besoin d'une maîtresse c'est que vous ne devez pas être une affaire ! lui répliqua la brune en remettant correctement en place ses cheveux.

Oh ! Ou alors c'est que je lui ai payé une prostituée pour ses vingt-deux ans !

Comment osez vous ! Vous vous prenez pour qui la mégère !?

Tania se leva d'un bond et vint se placer à deux centimètres de la brune.

Mais je me prends pour une fille correcte moi ! lui répondit Tania d'une voix moqueuse. Je ne couche pas avec le premier venu parce qu'il a un petit cul plutôt bien fait et des yeux charmants ! Je ne suis pas une fille facile moi ! Et si vous vous serviez de votre cervelle au lieu de votre décolleté, vous auriez remarqué que nous ne portons pas d'alliance et donc que nous ne sommes pas mariés ! Maintenant dégagez avant que je ne vous montre par a + b que vous n'êtes qu'une déjection de l'humanité !

La brune gifla si violement Tania que celle-ci recula d'un pas. Tania leva des yeux vengeurs vers cette dernière et lui fit son plus beau sourire sadique.

Vous êtes donc si peu amène de régler une discussion sans en venir aux mains ? lui demanda-t-elle froidement. Mais vous n'êtes vraiment pas une fille bien élevée ! Quelle honte ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous en êtes réduis à faire le trottoir ! Quel travail me diriez vous !

Tania prit dans sa poche les quelques noises qu'elle avait et lui jeta aux pieds.

Il n'a plus besoin de vos services ! Vous pouvez partir !

La brune prit rapidement ses affaires, en laissant les noises sur place, et quitta l'appartement en larmes. Tania repartit s'asseoir sur le fauteuil dans la même position qu'avant et marmonner des paroles pas du tout cohérentes où les mots « Severus » « Conscience à la con » et « congés » en ressortaient le plus souvent.

On peux dire que tu y as été assez fort… tu sais je l'aimais bien au fond , mais bon, reprit-il d'un ton enjoué, qu'est ce qui se passe Tania ?

Est-ce que tu pourrais t'occuper de Severus aujourd'hui ?

Pourquoi ? demanda Haru intrigué.

Il venait de refermer la porte sur la brunette.

Et bien je lui ai fait avaler hier une potion dont je ne connaissait et dont je ne connais toujours pas précisément les effets ni le nom d'ailleurs et maintenant il est… comment dire… très, très entreprenant !

Je vois, marmonna Haru, pas de problème je m'en occupe de ton lapin !

Euh… N'essaye même pas de faire quoi que ce soit avec lui ! le menaça Tania.

Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne suis pas si en manque que ça ! s'indigna Haru. Bon moi je vais me doucher et je descendrais t'aider après.

Ok. Merci et à plus tard.

Tania lui fit la bise et repartit calmement et avec une lenteur calculé vers les cachots. Elle n'avait pas mais alors vraiment pas envie de retrouver Severus de sitôt.

Le week-end aller être encore bien rempli.

**----**

Quand Tania rentra dans ses appartements elle n'eut même pas le temps de dire « Veritaserum » que Severus l'avait déjà fourré dans la salle de bain comme avec pour seule explication celle de se faire belle.

Je pourrais très mal le prendre tu sais Severus ! lui avait-elle crié de derrière la porte.

Mais comme tu es une sage fille, tu ne va pas le faire et pour une fois tu vas écouter ce qu'on te dit et obéir, lui avait-il répondu.

Plus strict tu meurs, avait-elle marmonné.

Mais elle se fit belle tout de même. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas ainsi pomponnée, maquillée, habillée avec une certaine élégance. Cela avait du bon par moment de faire boire une potion inconnue au type qu'elle devait sauver et aussi duquel elle tombait petit à petit amoureuse.

Il vint taper à la porte une demi heure plus tard. Quand elle l'ouvrit elle put découvrir un séduisant homme, d'âge mûre, dans un élégant jean bleu foncé avec une belle chemise noire avec un léger motif en forme de dragon sur le côté. Il émanait de lui une telle prestance et une certaine sauvagerie que Tania fondit littéralement. Il la prit par le bras et la conduisit jusqu'au Hall d'entrée. Elle flottait agréablement à ses côtés. Elle n'avait plus trop conscience de qui elle était quand soudain elle se souvint qu'elle avait oublié sa baguette.

Attends Severus, j'ai oublié ma baguette. Je reviens tout de suite !

Elle se dépêcha de redescendre dans les cachots, ouvrit la porte de ses appartements à la volée et courut jusque dans sa chambre. Aucune trace de sa baguette. La salle de bain alors. Rien. Le salon. Non plus. Elle regarda un instant la porte de la chambre de Severus puis se décida à entrer. Elle regarda autour d'elle et la vit poser sur le lit. Elle se pencha pour la prendre et son regard partit vagabonder jusque dans l'armoire mal fermée. Là elle crut apercevoir une pensine. Sa pensine. Non elle ne pouvait pas regarder dedans. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Si elle le faisait cela reviendrait à violer la vie privée de Severus et elle ne le pouvait pas. Quoique… c'était vraiment tentant !

° _et puis il n'a qu'à pas la laisser à la vue de tout le monde !_ – Tu trouves que c'est à la vue de tout le monde dans un placard toi !? – _Bah en cherchant bien c'est comme si !_ – T'es désespérant ! – _Dis pas ça ! Tu me ruines tous mes espoirs de lutte là ? Tu le sais au moins ? _– Quelle lutte ? – _Ma lutte intérieure pour avoir la paix papesque !_ – La paix quoi ? – _papesque !_ – C'est quoi ça ? – _Mais tu es une inculte ! Regarda dans la pensine et tu le saura !_ – Oh nan ! J'te vois venir tu me joues encore une des tes scènes pour me forcer à faire quelque chose! – _Meuuuh nan !_– Ouais c'est ça et la marmotte elle met du chocolat dans le papier d'allu' ! – _Aaaah ! C'est vrai ?_– Bon alors euuuh je regarde ou pas ? C'est tentant ! –_ Bah jette seulement un petit coup d'œil et après repart _ – Pas longtemps alors _–T'inquiètes je te dirai quand tu devras revenir dans le monde des vivants –_ C'est juste une pensine pas un arrêt de mort ou un voile vers ! – _Je le sais tu me prends pour qui ? _– Bah justement je te prends pour Emiran, une conscience à côté de la plaque ! –_Tu me vexes vraiment là !_ – Rien à faire. Bon j'y vais. °

Tania s'approcha du placard, se mit accroupi, prit la bassine argentée sur ses genoux dans un équilibre précaire. Elle compta jusqu'à trois et plongea la tête dans la pensine.

A ce moment précis, la porte des appartements venait de s'ouvrir mais déjà les souvenirs de Severus affluaient dans sa tête.

A pas feutrés, l'ombre se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de Severus et jeta un œil.

**----**

Severus attendait patiemment la venue de Tania. Cela faisait plus d'une demi heure. Les élèves commençaient à le regarder de travers mais ces petits morveux ne devraient pas être dans leur salle commune à cette heure ? Ou mieux encore, en train de dormir ? A leur âge c'était ce qu'il était en train de faire ! Dormir ! Rien de telle ! Mais l'existence des Maraudeurs y était pour beaucoup aussi. Il fallait être en forme pour leur faire face à ces zouaves ! Mais pour l'instant, le zouave de cette école c'était lui, et chose effrayante, il ne savait plus très bien le pourquoi du comment.

Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis habillé de la sorte moi ? – _Je sais pas moi peut-être parce que tu as un rencard ?_ – A bon ? Avec qui ? – _Je dirais Tania mon grand_ – Je m'en souviendrais si je lui avais demandé de faire une sortie avec moi ! – _Je ne suis que ta conscience pas ta raison !_ – J'aurais plutôt aimé tu vois –_ C'est très vexant ce que tu viens de dire ! _– Bon je vais remonter dans mes appartements – _Non tu vas descendre dans tes appartements_ – Tu fais de l'esprit maintenant ? _– Qu'est ce que tu as ? Je ne te reconnais plus !_ – Mais je suis tout a fait normal. J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête. Comme si j'avais pris une bonne cuite – _J'ai à te parler Severus. L'heure est grave. Installe toi confortablement_ – J'ai pas le temps avec tes conneries ! – _Tu veux savoir ce qui c'est passé pendant presque dix heures de ta vie ou pas ?! _– Je m'en souviens très bien merci ! – _A bon ? Alors qu'as-tu fait ?_ – Je… euh, corrigeais des copies ? – _Eh bien non justement ! _– Quoi alors ? Je n'ai pas fait de conneries au moins ? _– Bah ça dépend du point de vue. Personnellement je me suis bien amusé mais si je prends le tien de point de vue, je vais dire que oui effectivement tu as fait des conneries _ – Ah ! (il se prend la tête entre les mains, s'assoit sur les marches du Hall) Allez vas-y dis moi tout, je suis prêt ! – _T'es sûr mon lapin ?_ – Certain. Mais si tu m'appelles encore une seule fois comme ça je te démonte ! C'est clair ?! – _Et comment tu compte t'y prendre « mister cuite du siècle » ? _ – Bon on n'est pas là pour s'engueuler mais pour parler de mes dix heures de vie que j'ai oubliées ! – _Tiens là t'es tout doux comme un agneau_ avec moi – Je ne t'ai pas dit d'arrêter avec les surnoms d'animaux ? –_ Oui peut-être…_ - Alors ! Tu me racontes ! – _Oui donc hier tu t'es pris une belle cuite et Tania a voulut te donner une potion mais…_ - Elle a été la chercher où la potion ? Dans l'armoire de ma salle de classe ? Ou encore dans celle de ma réserve personnelle ? –_ Euuuh… Non dans la pharmacie pourquoi ? C'est ce que des gens normaux auraient fait. Aller dans une boite à pharmacie et pas dans un placard d'école ou une réserve surtout si c'est la tienne !_– Tu prends déjà sa défense alors que je ne l'ai même pas encore accusée ! – _Je gagne du temps ça ne se voit pas ?-_- … - _Pour que tu retournes le plus rapidement possible dans tes appartements et que tu sois plus confortablement assis que sur des marches froides et dures !_ – Pourquoi t'inquiète-tu pour moi ? Tu es malade ? – _Non ! Pourquoi ?_ – Bon ! Termine ! Après il s'est passé quoi ? – _Et bien tu t'es réveillé plusieurs heures plus tard dans ses bras, ceux de Tania, pour te rendormir mais tu n'y es pas arrivé alors tu l'as réveillée …_ - Comment ? Il faut que je te sorte les verres du nez ou quoi ?! – _Non c'est pas la peine. Merci. Tu l'as embrassé puis Draco est venu pour te parler de certains problèmes « ados » mais tu t'es enflammé, tu lui a donné des conseils qu'il aurait, je suis sûr, voulu découvrir tout seul comme un grand puis tu as donné un rencard à Tania, seulement elle est partie chercher sa baguette et donc là tu poirotes._ – Je hais ma vie ! – _Mais non mon lapin ! Regarde tu as une super conscience !_ – Tu parles ! Bon je vais allez m'excuser, il n'y a que ça à faire maintenant… – _T'es malade ! Tu as la chance d'avoir un rencard ! Tu n'en as pas eu depuis au moins t'es 17 ans ! C'est pour dire !_– Merci mais alors là tu ne m'aides vraiment pas ! – _Je ne fais que mon boulot ! _– Tu m'énerves ! Je vais allez m'excuser auprès de Tania et je vais lui proposer d'allez manger quand même pour me faire « pardonner »… j'y gagne au change non ? – _pfff…_ - Bon allez j'y vais

Severus se leva des marches du Hall où mine de rien cela faisait une heure qu'il avait posé ses belles petites fesses. (Quoi ? j'ai bien le droit ! c'est vrai en plus qu'elles sont belles ) Il descendit vers ses appartements quand il vit Harû en sortir. Il tenait Miss Teigne à portée de bras, le regard coléreux. Il passa devant Severus puis s'arrêta. Revint devant ce dernier et le regarda dans les yeux.

J'ai une tache sur le nez peut-être ? demanda froidement Severus.

Donc tu es redevenu comme avant ! constata Harû. Y'en a une qui va être heureuse !

Il lui fit un sourire bref et partit avec toujours Miss Teigne à bout de bras. Cette dernière essayait de le griffer comme elle le pouvait. Severus le regarda partir quelque peu surpris. Que voulait-il dire ? Et ce sourire ?

Il chassa ces pensées de sa tête et entra dans ses appartements. D'abord il ne vit personne puis remarqua que la porte de sa chambre était ouverte. Jamais il n'aurait eu la sottise d'oublier de la fermer. Il s'approcha pour la fermer quand il vit Tania accroupi avec sa pensine sur ses genoux.

Elle n'avait pas osé regarder ?! Non il ne pouvait y croire. Lui qui avait décidé de s'excuser ! Il s'assit sur le lit, complètement sonné. Dire qu'il commençait à avoir confiance en elle et dès qu'il avait le dos tourné elle en profitait pour le trahir ! Tout s'éclairait ! La cuite, la potion, les dix heures de trou noir. Tout était de sa faute ! Elle avait tout calculé depuis le début ! Elle voulait être son amie et tout le reste uniquement pour lui nuire ! Pour qui faisait-elle ça ? Un ancien mangemort ?

Une haine soudaine comme il n'en avait eu qu'une seule fois dans sa vie le prit. Il se leva d'un bond et tira sans ménagement sur les épaules de Tania. Cette dernière s'étala de tout son long sur le dos, le regard colérique, confus et étonné. Elle baissa les yeux gênées devant le regard très, mais alors très haineux de Severus.

Dehors, dit-il d'une voix froide.

Severus je vais tout t'expliquer, lui dit Tania en se relevant.

J'ai dit dehors Mademoiselle Basic ! Vous n'avez rien à faire dans ma chambre !

Severus…

Elle articula son nom comme une plainte. Elle avait tout foiré. Tout. Severus la prit par le bras et la conduisit jusque dans le salon. Il la serrait trop fort mais elle ne dit rien.

Que ce soit clair. Vous ne m'adresserez la parole que quand je vous le demanderais ! Maintenant vous n'êtes plus que ma minable colocataire avec qui je devrais supporter de vivre ou plutôt survivre en votre compagnie.

Il la lâcha et retourna dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Tania resta dans le salon, raide. Une larme s'échappa de sa joue. Une seule. Elle n'avait pas voulu ça. Elle ne pensait pas provoquer tant de mal avec une malheureuse bassine mais elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Et à Emiran pour le coup.

Elle prit une plume et un parchemin et griffonna rapidement un petit mot. C'était à lui de voir s'il voulait le lire ou non. Elle lui laissait le choix. Comme elle l'avait dit la première semaine elle avait fait le sien à lui de croire qu'il pouvait en faire un. Elle fit ses affaires et partit voir le professeur Dumbledore, le regard déterminé. Il allait sûrement lui en vouloir mais peu importe. Elle faisait ça car c'était sa mission et puis le but n'était pas qu'il soit heureux ? C'est ce qu'elle allait faire même si il lui en coûtait beaucoup.

**O**oo_O_Oo**O**oo_O_Oo**O**oo_O_Oo**O**oo_O_Oo**O**oo_O_Oo**O**

Bavardage sur presque rien :

Emiran : Mais qu'elle abrutie !

Sev : C'est pas un peu de ta faute aussi toi ? o

Emiran : Meuuuh nan !

Dumby : Au contraire ! Vous avez mis Severus dans tout ses états !

_prend « amicalement » Severus dans ses bras_

Moi : Bah voyons ! Vous ne le voulez pas non plus servi avec une crème au citron ?

_ Reprend Sev des bras de l'autre vieux fou _

Moi : A mwaa ! . 

Sev : Euuuh . . . A personne surtout !

_ Se recule des bras de l'auteuse en mal d'amour _

Minerva : De toute manière avec votre caractère c'est déjà pas mal qu'il y en a deux qui veulent de vous !

Sev : Vous êtes jalouse car Dumby me préfère à vous !

Minerva _ outré _ : Même pas vrai !

Sev : Ouai c'est ce qu'on dit !

Emiran _ tout bas _ : Tiens ! Vla des amoureux transi !

_ Regard meurtrier de l'assemblé _

Emiran : Ok ! J'ai rien dit !

Moi : Allez viens Sev !

Sev : Et où ?

Moi : On retourne aux cachots loin de c'est barjes !

Sev : Euuuh

_ L'auteuse entraîne sans autre forme de procès Severus _

Dumby : Pff . . . Je joue avec qui moi maintenant ??

_ Emiran et Minerva reculent doucement vers la sortie _

Voila ) j'espère que cela vous a plus ! i croise les doigts /i le prochain est déjà en cours d'écriture et je peux vous dire qu'il sera un petit peu plus long que d'habitude. En faite j'en sais trop rien xD Mais il va être important pour la suite comme celui-ci l'a été )

Bisous à tous )

(vais voir Sevy )

**O**oo_O_Oo**O**oo_O_Oo**O**oo_O_Oo**O**oo_O_Oo**O**oo_O_Oo**O**

Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

J'aurais du couper la ou pas ? Au début il était encore plus court mais j'ai décidé de mettre quand même la petite discussion entre Sev et Emiran

J'suis pas très fière de mon bavardage :s j'aurais pus faire mieux mais j'suis pas en forme en ce moment.

Oui je sais excuse bidon ! . 

J'vous souhaite de bonne vacances et la suite arrive dès que possible. Je peux vous dire qu'elle fait déjà dans les sept pages Word et que j'ai pas encore fini mon petit chapitre ! lOl

Bisous à tout le monde !


End file.
